


Springtime Kisses

by Brieeze01



Series: Mafia, Action, Romance ^.~ [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluffy, Heats, Knotting, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Chris, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01
Summary: Yuri huffed as he chucked another pillow off the bed. He ran a hand through his hair with irritation  before he leaned over to grab it again and tossed it back towards the headboard. He tilted his head, glaring at it for a moment before kicking it back off onto the floor.FuckHe was pissed and he wasn’t really sure why he was pissed. He huffed, annoyed as he yanked his hoodie off tossing it towards the far wall.Why is it so fucking hot?!Across the hall of the floor they all lived on, Yuuri sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. He was out on their balcony enjoying the cool night air when he suddenly grimaced, his brow furrowing.A sharp twinge tugged low in his abdomen and as quickly as it came it went leaving Yuuri blinking. He registered a slow warmth blooming at the base of his spine and he blinked again in confusion as that warmth started to curl over his hips. Realization hitting him like a bolt of lightning.Oh no…Yuuri turned quickly and dashed back inside to the simple calendar that hung on their wall.April…..fuck~*~Kisses in Springtime Epilogue II
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: Mafia, Action, Romance ^.~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809409
Comments: 48
Kudos: 506





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I wrote _Kisses in Springtime_ , an omegaverse mafia story and I couldn't figure out how to work in the heats and ruts that are fundamental to the A/B/O universe. So.....I wrote another story....lol
> 
> You don't actually have to read the other one to read this, this story stands alone as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading especially everyone who came here from _Kisses in Springtime_ ❤
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it. If you get a chance, I'd love to read your comments too. Comments give me life :D
> 
> ~Brie

Yuuri turned slightly to glance at the little neon numbers above the stove across the large, dark kitchen.

_2:58am_

He sighed softly taking another sip from the glass of water at his lips before he turned to head back to his room. He grabbed the fluffy blue blanket he had pulled fresh from the dryer, still warm and cuddled it against his chest. It was late, the large Bratva mansion was quiet and empty as most everyone else had already gone to sleep hours ago.

Yuuri padded through the quiet, dark hallways his arms wrapped around his soft blue blanket as he headed up the elegant wooden staircase that sat in the middle of the large entrance way of the huge mansion. This place had been his home for several months now ever since he had come back with Viktor some 6 months ago. He and Yuri both had followed their alphas moving into the sprawling mansion with Phichit who soon enough proved himself to be a good friend. The three of them had formed an easy friendship as they sought to adjust to the Russian way of life, so different from their lives back in Japan.

The brunette walked quietly up another flight of stairs and then another. The Bratva mansion was huge with 4 floors up not including the basement that ran 2 floors down. As big as it was it comfortably housed almost all of the Russian mafia’s 68 members. The lower ranking ones usually shared a room on the first and second floors while the higher ranking members often had chambers that looked more like small apartments with a private bathroom and a sitting room in addition to the bedroom.

Viktor’s chambers were on the fourth floor at one end of the hall across the way from Otabek’s while at the other end taking up the whole end of the hallway was Yakov and Lilia’s suite. Yuuri continued down the corridor passing Mila’s rooms then Chris and Phichit’s before slipping back into their room. He stopped by their bedroom pausing to lay his fluffy blanket down.

He sighed as he absentmindedly spread it out on top of all the other blue and grey and black blankets before he blinked and changed his mind. He pulled the blanket back and scrunched it up pushing it against the side making a soft, fluffy mound. He looked at it once then shook his head, spreading it out again and tucking the top end under the myriad of soft pillows that decorated the head of their bed.

Yuuri stepped back and looked at it, absentmindedly digging his toes into the fluffy, shaggy white rug under his feet. The western style bed sat in the center of their room against the far wall. It was simple, the black wood of the bed frame matching the 2 nightstands with their light grey lamps and a large oak dresser that stood against the other wall opposite a decently sized closet. Other than that the room was empty.

Yuuri pursed his lips as he stared at the mound of pillows on their bed tugging at the collar of his oversized hoodie, feeling warm. One dark grey pillow in particular was irritating him. The pillow was different, shaped like a hexagon, it was relatively flat and the grey fabric was a rough type of denim. With a soft tsk of his tongue, Yuuri snatched the pillow off the bed feeling just a little bit better as he looked again.

To an outsider, their bed was pretty much a mess, blankets of all sizes covered it in every which way with a mound of pillows piled up along the headboard. Black, grey and dark blue pillows in every hue imaginable were arranged around in a semicircle covering the top end of the bed while the rest was covered in a myriad of blankets in the same basic color scheme.

Yuuri eyed the array for a moment more before he leaned forward and moved one of the larger black pillows from the edge and wiggled it into the center between two smaller grey pillows. Seemingly pleased with this, the omega grabbed the offending hexagon pillow and walked back into their sitting area passing a simple calendar that hung on the wall. The black and white water color image showing a spring scenery complete with grey watercolor flowers.

The brunette sighed for the upteenth time as he tugged his baggy sweatshirt off and flopped down onto the comfy black couch that sat in the middle of their living room leaving that grey pillow on the floor where it belonged. He smiled suddenly as he felt something soft and fluffy nudge his hand.

“Hey Makkachin” 

Yuuri dug his fingers into the poodle’s curly fur grinning as the dog leaned into his hand, his long tongue flopping out and his eyes closing in happiness. He had met the poodle the very first day he stepped into the Bratva mansion and had summarily fallen in love with the very big and very fluffy sweetheart. Makkachin, despite being so large, was in fact quite the gentleman never bothering Phichit’s cat Chiyo or Yuri’s cat Potya both of which lived on the same floor.

Yuuri smiled again as he scratched right behind the poodle’s large floppy ear. Glancing up at the clock, the brunette stretched his legs out with another sigh. Viktor had left 3 nights ago with Otabek on the Pakhan’s orders. Apparently one of their subsidiaries in Moscow had had issues with their recent shipment which considering the Moscow crew was one of their main drug distribution hubs meant that any issue of theirs was an issue for Yakov.

The Pakhan had ordered Viktor to investigate and the Russian heir had left to do just that leaving Yuuri with a poodle, a quick kiss and an “I’ll be back soon.” Yuuri pursed his lips again as he stared up at the dark ceiling, his hand still rubbing that soft, fluffy ear. It was funny he thought to himself how for 23 years of his life he’d slept alone just fine and now throw one alpha into the mix and the omega couldn’t sleep at all.

He rolled over onto his side contemplating the dark television that sat on its simple black stand against the wall under an elegant black and white painting. For some reason, it was a little stuffy in their rooms, his shirt feeling hot and sticky against his skin.

With another sigh, he heaved himself back up and padded over to the balcony doors. Viktor being the highest ranking Bratva member other than Yakov had a surprisingly simple den. The walls were a light off white and the furniture was plain and black. The room was sparse, nothing in it really except for the fluffy black leather couch, a coffee table, a small desk in the far corner and a similarly simple tv stand, even Makkachin’s bed was plain and black against the far wall close to their bedroom door. The only break in all the black was a shaggy, soft white rug that covered a light brown carpet, the same as the one in their bedroom. Everything literally screamed bachelor but Yuuri didn’t mind.

The rooms suited him and matched Viktor’s personality well. The omega stepped out into the cool night gently closing the veranda doors behind him as he moved to lean against the balcony railing looking at the pretty courtyard below illuminated by the glow of the low half moon.

Yuuri trailed his eyes over the bushes with their rich green leaves and little rosebuds over to the large fountain that sat as a centerpiece in the garden. It was a beautiful piece with its three stone maidens holding a basin aloft in their hands allowing the flowing water to cascade down over their shoulders. April in Russia was still fairly cold but the heavy, harsh winter that had frozen the fountain over had already ended.

The courtyard would bloom in the next few months sprouting lovely flowers that, Lilia had assured him, would fill every corner of the mansion with the sweet fragrance that threw the St. Petersburg arboretum to shame. She was immensely proud of the Bratva gardens and had elicited promises from both Yuris and Phichit to enjoy a springtime picnic with her. The brunette had agreed with a smile. He was growing pretty fond of his in-laws even though Lilia could be quite intimidating when she felt like it.

Yuuri leaned his forearms on the railing as the cool night breeze fluttered over the balcony, crisp and refreshing when he suddenly grimaced, his brow furrowing for a moment.

A sharp twinge tugged low in his abdomen and as quickly as it came it went leaving Yuuri blinking as he registered a slow warmth blooming at the base of his spine. The brunette blinked again in confusion as that warmth started to curl over his hips. The age old familiarity hitting him like a bolt of lightning.

_Oh no…_

Yuuri turned quickly and dashed back inside to the simple calendar that hung on their wall.

_April…..fuck_


	2. Chapter 2

Even though advances in medicine like the _Libertas_ shot, an American injection that blocked an omega’s heat for 3 cycles, allowed omegas to live healthy, productive lives no one could seem to figure out a way to stop the spring heats. Spring heats were the most powerful of the omega cycles and usually an omega would cycle twice anytime during March, April and May and Yuuri was no exception. 

He glared at the calendar as he felt that familiar warmth curl into his abdomen, a shudder running up his spine. 

“Fuck….Haa…ah” Yuuri panted softly as that warmth spread up his spine in a smooth roll. It wasn’t the instant madness from an induced heat but rather a slow burn that spread through his veins making him shiver, his hands trembling as he snatched his sweatshirt from the floor fumbling to grab his cellphone. 

“shit…..aaaahh” The brunette squinted as he tried to check his messages but Viktor’s last text read midnight.

_I’m sorry I won’t be home tonight, Marcus has some business in the morning but I’ll be home soon. Love u_

“Fuck…” 

Marcus was the head of the Moscow division and if Viktor said he wasn’t going to be home tonight then there was nothing to be done. Yuuri chucked his phone across the room with feeling as that warmth in his veins grew hotter, sweat starting to gather at his lower back. He ripped his shirt off, another shiver making his entire body tremble. 

_Viktor’s broad hands running up his sides, his voice deep and husky. “You are so hot, moya lyubov” The Russian’s lips catching his vowels with that sexy accent, his teeth tugging at Yuuri’s ear, his tongue sliding out to caress that delicate skin._

“Fu...ahh…..fuck” Yuuri grimaced as he panted, suddenly breathless. His cock making a stiff tent in his baggy sweatpants, his hole starting to twitch with need, already growing warm and moist. Yuuri shook his head hard trying to clear the fog of lust that was creeping steadily over his thoughts.

 _“Mmmm I love the way you taste” Viktor growled low, his wild mint and snowy mountain evergreen scent rich and thick with lust, heavy in Yuuri’s nose. The alpha slipped his hands down the brunette’s sides, grabbing and kneading the soft skin of his pale hips as he slipped down further to press his fingers into Yuuri’s firm thighs._

“Sh….it…...haa” Yuuri shook his head hard, taking a deep breath to center himself. He tried to control it, tried to force the heat back like he did so many times before but since there was no strange alpha around, the brunette found himself unable to push against the heat burning in his veins. 

“Fuu...ugh….” Yuuri turned and almost ran back to their room slamming the door behind him and wrenching the closet door open. He snatched their laundry basket and upended it, throwing all of his and Viktor’s dirty clothes on the ground. Grabbing one of Viktor’s sparring shirts, pungent with the alpha’s sweat, Yuuri snagged the matching pants and turned before he changed his mind and grabbed the rest of their clothes throwing them all on the bed. 

He ripped his pants off and dropped his body heavily on top of them, pressing into the sweaty, scent heavy clothes. Yuuri grabbed the most pungent shirt he could find rubbing it against his nose and he rolled his body into the rest of the laundry. His other hand snagging a pair of Viktor’s pants and sliding it between his legs. He thrusted his hips into the cotton sweatpants moaning as his hand grabbed his hard, aching cock over the soft material.

 _“Kiss me Yuuri, I want to taste you” Viktor whispered a hair’s width away from the omega’s lips, his voice and his breath sultry. For some reason, the alpha wouldn’t kiss him first, nuzzling his nose instead, his hands flexing on the omega’s thighs, rubbing and kneading before those long fingers dipped between Yuuri’s legs pressing into the pronounced glands there. Teasing firm circles into those sensitive spots making Yuuri almost cry out in need as Viktor’s hands threatened to drive him crazy._

~*~

“Look Viktor, I don’t know what happened. We got the shipment from Romania all 1200 kilos of the stuff. It came in on the truck 2 nights ago but 400 kilos were nothing but filler, joint powder. Stefan, my 2nd ran quality control he did the tests himself. It’s all useless.”

Marcus rumbled with a deep, almost hoarse voice. He was a big swarthy man, tall, thick and broad with a wild red beard and matching red hair tied behind him in a low tail. He looked like a viking, just as fierce and intimidating as he sounded. He ran the Moscow division with military precision, his ranks obedient and loyal. He had never before contacted the main branch with any issues always content to handle business on his own. He was capable and Yakov valued him for his efforts. 

The Moscow division was one of the Bratva’s most powerful subsidiaries and Viktor both liked and respected the hulking giant of a man that stood before him. 

“Who handled the shipment?”

“Michail did. He’s fairly new but Stefan was there as well.”

“You trust Michail?” 

“Aye I do” 

Viktor glanced across the office that sat at the top of the industrial warehouse they were currently in looking straight into Marcus’s light grey eyes. There was no heat behind his gaze and the other man accepted his look respectfully. Viktor held it for a beat more reading the truth in the other man’s eyes before he sighed.

“Well if that’s the case then Alin will be held responsible. I will return to inform the Pakhan and see what our next steps are. Don’t do anything with the shipment. If the Romanians have crossed us we will need proof. They owe us 400 kilos or $8 million and Alin will answer for this one way or the other.”

“Aye boss” Marcus nodded his big shaggy head, his red hair rich under the warehouse lights. 

“Will you be staying another night? We have plenty of rooms and our fillies are ripe” Marcus laughed, a big booming sound that pulled a smile from everyone who heard it. He winked at Otabek, ever silent as the alpha leaned against the wall by the door.

“It is spring after all”


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri huffed as he chucked another pillow off the bed startling Potya. The beautiful siamese cat glaring at him before she jumped elegantly down from her leopard print pillow and stalking out of the bedroom with an indignant flick of her tail. 

He ran a hand through his hair with irritation before he leaned over to grab that yellow and white zebra pillow again and tossed it back towards the headboard. He tilted his head, glaring at it for a moment before kicking it back off onto the floor. 

_Fuck_

He was pissed and he wasn’t really sure why he was pissed. He huffed, annoyed as he yanked his hoodie off tossing it towards the far end of the room. 

_Why is it so fucking hot?!_

Yuri flopped over onto his back as he stared at the dark ceiling above him, his stomach churning with annoyance. He grabbed his phone again, snagging it with his foot from the other end of the bed as he flipped through it quickly.

_I’m sorry Yuri, we won’t be home tonight. We have some business in the morning. I miss you. See you soon._

_fuck…._

Yuri thought morosely as he stared at the message, ever reserved Otabek really didn’t say much in person or through text. The last message having come through around midnight. Yuri huffed irritably as he flipped over onto his stomach, glancing up at the bed again. 

He narrowed his eyes as he sat up assessing the messy disaster that was their bed. He slid off standing and arranging some of his bright colored blankets. There were blankets in every color and pattern imaginable, hot pinks and leopard prints, teals, zebra, yellow, cheetah and neon, even a giraffe print among a host of other colors with matching pillows in every shape and size. 

Yuri had been apprehensive at first, a little nervous about choosing his blankets with Otabek in mind but the alpha was endlessly accommodating and he had explained quite succinctly that whatever Yuri wanted would be fine by him. 

The alpha had smiled one of his wicked little smiles that made Yuri’s knees go weak and the omega happily chose whatever he wanted turning their bedroom from muted browns and beiges into something bright and fun, full of colors and patterns. 

Yuri smoothed out the pile of blankets spreading them this way and that until he was satisfied before turning to the wild mess of pillows. He moved them into a semi circle before changing his mind and spreading them out along the headboard. He frowned as he assessed it before leaning forward and snagging a pillow from the center and tossing it to the floor to join the zebra one he had kicked off earlier.

 _Hmph_ he turned away finally pleased with his bed as he yanked his shirt off fanning himself a little.

_Why the fuck is it so hot?!_

He thought crossly as he contemplated a cold shower when he suddenly frowned a twinge in his stomach making him stumble as he blinked surprised and confused. He blinked again as he felt a warmth roll through his stomach to settle into his hips. The heat flared under his skin, curving his body forward as his abdomen clenched tight.

_“mmmm maxabbat….” Otabek moaned into his ear, his tongue dragging along his neck in a hot wet line making the omega shiver. The Kazakh’s broad hands pressing into his body and sliding up to palm his hard nipples. Beka pulled and tugged them, rolling them with his rough fingers as the omega gasped, a flush darkening across his nose._

“Oh shit….” Yuri grimaced as he realized immediately what was happening. 

_Oh no…._

“Fuck” Yuri shook his head violently as a trembling shiver tripped it way up his spine, curving his back further as the omega fell to his knees on the floor, undeniable heat ripping through his body.

“Shi….it….” Yuri gasped, fully unprepared for the weight of his spring heat. It had been so long since he’d experienced a full blown heat cycle and this one seemed to be particularly powerful, the sudden cramps in his body folding him until his forehead rested against the floor.

“Ahh....hhhhhhaaaa……” Yuri gasped breathlessly wrapping his arms around his middle in a desperate attempt to fend off the horrible, fierce ache in his body. 

_“I love the way you smell maxabbat….” Otabek growled low in his throat, his husky voice rich and deep. His hands slipping down Yuri’s body, playing along his skin as they moved closer and closer to his aching cock, dripping and twitching with need._

“Be…..ahhhh…..kahhhhhaa” Yuri moaned softly, his hips thrusting forward slightly. He forced himself to stand up stumbling to their bed as he clumsily climbed back into it, burrowing into their blankets so sweet with their scent. With a soft sob, the blond shoved his hand into his pants grabbing his throbbing cock. 

“Be….kaaaahhhh….wh…..where…..aahhhh…...re…….yo..ou?” Yuri clenched his eyes shut as his last shred of self control snapped, the heat overwhelming him, his mind growing blank, nothing but wild need and violent lust swirling through him. He tugged fiercely on his cock gasping hoarsely as he came almost immediately. 

_Where are you Beka?_

~*~

Viktor smiled at Marcus, the big man’s laugh contagious even as the Bratva heir shook his head. 

“Thank you but no, since we no longer need to inspect the trucks, we will be returning tonight.”

“You sure? It’s a 7 hour train to St. Petersburg.”

“We’ll take the Sapsan, it’s 4 hours by bullet train.”

“Ah! Very well, I’ll see you off” Marcus nodded as he made to move towards the door.

“No need, we’ll be in touch” 

Viktor nodded politely before turning to Otabek, the pair stepping quickly and silently out of the warehouse office leaving behind a distinct impression. They were every inch intimidating with a sharp undercurrent of something dangerous despite their respectful demeanors and Marcus though large and quite intimidating himself breathed a light sigh of relief as the two dominant Bratva alphas left.


	4. Chapter 4

“Annnh….haa” Yuuri panted heavily as he twisted in the pile of clothes, his hand moving roughly behind him to push into his throbbing hole again and again. His fingers pumping into his ass with desperation. 

“Angh….Vik…..tor…..ahhh”

_Viktor? My alpha, where are you? My mate…...why aren’t you here?_

Yuuri sobbed as he felt another orgasm roll through him, his cum coating the sweatpants threaded through his long twisting legs. 

“Aghhhh….huff” Yuuri bucked against his hand, tears collecting in his lashes. 

_Where are you? Why? Why alpha? I need you…_

Yuuri was completely delirious, his eyes foggy, his head hazy as need ripped through his body. He needed. He needed an alpha. His alpha. His body felt so overwhelmingly hot, a blazing, crushing need to breed filled him. It burned through his veins, under his skin like a live wire leaving him breathless. His body ached, tight and tense under the emptiness he felt. 

He couldn’t understand where his mate was. Why wasn’t Viktor here with him? Why wasn’t he filling him, fucking him, breeding him? Did he not want him anymore? Did he not crave Yuuri’s body like Yuuri craved his? Had he grown tired of him already? Did he find another omega to take his seed and bear his child?

“Haa…..aaaaaanngh” Yuuri coated his hand again as another orgasm ripped through him, his fingers pumping furiously into his ass, his voice wild and reedy. 

“Vik…...tor…..ahhh” 

_Why aren’t you here?_

_Didn’t he pair with me? Doesn’t he want me? Why is my alpha not here? Where did he go? Does he not understand how much I love him? How much I want him?_

Yuuri sobbed against Viktor’s shirt as he tugged fiercely on his cock, his fingers still moving inside him but no matter what Yuuri did, it was never enough. His fingers weren’t long enough or strong enough or deep enough. 

“V…..v...iktor….” Yuuri gritted his teeth as he forced another orgasm from his dripping cock. His heart was hurting, his body was aching, so incredibly empty, an emptiness that seemed endless, so profound and dark. 

_My alpha…. Why…..why aren’t you here? Where are you Viktor?_

Yuuri felt as though his heart was breaking. Viktor was his pair, he should be here. He should want Yuuri as much as Yuuri wanted him. He should be in these blankets too. Yuuri had made a nest just for him. Why wasn’t he here? Why didn’t his alpha want him anymore?

Yuuri turned his face into Viktor’s shirt, his tears soaking through the thin cotton.

_Please…..please come back Viktor….please….. I love you…..I need you…..._

~*~

“Please watch your step” 

The train attendant spoke robotically as she repeated words she probably said a thousand times a day not even registering the passengers who stepped aboard, mechanically stamping their tickets. 

Viktor dropped into his seat as he glanced at his watch. Otabek flopping down next to him

_4am….It’s probably too late_

Viktor pursed his lips as he pulled out his phone glancing through the messages again, Yuuri’s last text had come through right after his around midnight. 

_Ok don’t worry, see you soon, love u 2_

He sighed again turning to glance outside the window as the speeding bullet train left the station. He was tired, the meeting had taken longer than he had anticipated and he was grateful that Marcus cancelled the morning inspection. He missed Yuuri fiercely. He missed cuddling up with him on the couch and waking up to his nose full of jasmine and honeysuckle. He missed his long, leggy brunette and even though the train was going 155 miles per hour, it was still too slow. 

~*~

Yuri gasped brokenly as he came again soaking the pink fabric under him. He was buried in their blankets, his hand tired as he continued to pull weakly on his cock. His eyes were wet and red with tears as he sobbed past the crushing weight of need.

Yuri’s need was profound. He needed his alpha. He wanted Beka, needed Beka to be there, needed Beka to want him as much as he wanted his alpha.

“Be…..kaaaahhhaaaa…..” 

_Why aren’t you here?_

Yuri almost couldn’t breathe past his heartache, his voice catching in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

_Do you not want me anymore Beka?_

Yuri couldn’t think passed the insurmountable pain that Beka didn’t want him anymore. His alpha wasn’t here, his Beka didn’t need him and the realization of that hurt more than any possible physical pain. It was a crushing, devastating reality as Yuri tossed his head with a gasp, more tears tracking down his cheeks as another forced orgasm crested within him. 

_I’m sorry Beka please come back_

The blond curled his body bucking back into his thrusting fingers with a broken, stilted sob, Otabek’s name falling from his lips in a trembling voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Otabek trudged tiredly up the four flights of stairs following Viktor, the early morning light far too bright. The Sapsan train was comfortable and spacious and even though he did try to sleep, he couldn’t seem to settle down. Beka wanted to get home and curl up around his omega. He wanted to sleep with his arms full of sweet milk and honey, his nose buried in Yuri’s neck with their little cat warming their feet. 

He missed his blond firecracker terribly and even though he was tired, he was happy to be back, the sprawling mansion full of the comforting scents of pack and home. The dark haired lieutenant nodded lightly at Viktor and turned to his room.

He took one step inside his chambers and froze for a moment completely thrown back by the wild rush of heat that assaulted his nose and the soft, sobbing voice coming from the open doorway to their bedroom. 

“Be….ahhh….kaaaa…..I’m…..so….ahhhh haaa….rry…..come…haaa….come.....back…..”

Otabek leapt forward, his heart in his hand. He lunged at their bed, crawling onto it and scooping up the little ball of blankets that was his mate.

“YURI?! _MAXABBAT?!_ ”

The Kazakh was beside himself; Yuri’s broken, sobbing voice almost devastating him as he yanked the blankets off. 

“Be….hic…...ka…..” Yuri blinked at him, his eyes red and his pupils wide and dark, the brilliant green of his irises a thin, thin ring beneath a fan of trembling tears. 

“My…...alpha” 

And then Yuri was kissing him, fiercely shoving his tongue into the alpha’s mouth and wrapping his arms around the lieutenant as he pushed Beka back to straddle him. His tongue hot between Otabek’s lips as he moaned, grinding his ass on the Kazakh’s lap. 

Otabek was reeling as he kissed Yuri back trying to understand what the hell was going on when suddenly the omega pulled back from his mouth noticing the alpha wasn’t hard under him.

“Be….ah….kah…..don’t….don’t you…. ahhhha…. want me…..ah….ha...anymore?”

Yuri looked at him with sad, lust blown eyes and tear stained cheeks and Otabek registered belatedly the vortex of heavy heat suffusing the room, Yuri’s honey and milk hot and sweet with vanilla around them. It was so very thick, Beka could almost taste it. The scent almost flipping a switch in the alpha as he rolled them over on the bed kissing Yuri again.

“ _Maxabbat_ , I always want you” 

He growled against Yuri’s lips, plunging his tongue back into that hot, wet mouth swallowing the heavy moan the omega released. His hands moving immediately to pull and twist at the blond’s hard nipples making Yuri arch off the bed wildly, his cock hard and dripping against his naked belly.

“Pl….lease…...Be...ah…..ka….” Yuri begged as the alpha dropped his mouth to the swollen glands in the omega's neck. He sucked one hard, shoving his tongue against it as Yuri’s scent washed over him, exploding in his mouth. It was thicker than normal, heavier and sweeter. He reached a hand between them to pop open his slacks and pulled his cock out, already hard. He leaned back on his knees wrapping his arms around the omega’s thighs and tugged him closer.

“Bek….ah…..ple…..ase!” Yuri panted wildly, his body arching desperately. Otabek took a second to kick off his shoes before he moved, pushing fast into Yuri’s dripping hole to smack his ass with the thrust. 

“AHHHH!” the blond gasped raggedly as he tossed his head, his orgasm ripping through him immediately, the pleasure of finally having his alpha inside him mind blowing. 

“YES! BEKAHHHHHH!” Yuri bucked his hips to meet another snapping thrust from the alpha above him as Otabek yanked his body back before slamming forward again then again. Beka huffed, suddenly dizzy, his eyesight almost blurry under the intensity of Yuri’s heat. The scent so thick in his nose as he snapped his hips again fucking the blond hard and fast.

He moved his hands to Yuri’s hips and yanked the blond back to meet him, shoving himself as deep into the omega’s ass as possible before throwing his hips back to slam them in again then again. Yuri was so tight and hot and wet around him, that scent almost suffocating him with sex and lust. 

He had heard of omega heats, seen porn magazines about it but nothing prepared him for how overwhelming they were. He couldn’t seem to breathe properly around the rush of Yuri’s milk and honey, the scent leaving him delirious and almost mad. He pistoned his hips back and forth, in deep then out then in deep and out, faster, again and again throwing Yuri into one screaming orgasm after another, the omega’s clutching ass blowing his mind to pieces with pleasure. 

Otabek was huffing and gasping, his own release close as his knot started to swell against his abdomen but he kept it out intending to fuck his omega all day long then all night long and even into the next day. Hell he’d fuck Yuri forever, the blond’s husky, wild voice sliding over his ears making him impossibly hotter, impossibly harder. 

He forced his cock deeper as he gasped roughly, almost seeing stars as Yuri clamped down on him with the force of his climax. 

“Fu….ahhhhhng…..ck….Be….ka…….kn….knot me….! I want y….yo….u to…..ha fill me….ahhh... up……..pl….ea…….s…...sse” 

Yuri panted, tossing his head to the side as he fixed his alpha with a look, his scent spiking around them mixing with Beka’s wild sandalwood and rose as the alpha fought to keep a hold of himself unable to tear his eyes away from the sexy creature in his arms. 

Yuri was sex made flesh, his emerald green eyes dark and blow wide with lust almost closed under his long blond lashes, glittering at him and almost glowing, a pink flush across his cheeks, his sweat soaked locks stuck to his skin. His swollen, wet lips open around his husky, seductive, breathy voice.

“Breed me….Be...kahhhahhh….. fill….lll.me …..up…..haaa…....a...haa til….I’m ….ahhh….so ….full…I…..ca…...ahahhhaaa…...ANGHHHHH……HAAAA.….can….t…..hold any….more…...”

Otabek gritted his teeth as Yuri’s lewd voice burned his ears, every dirty thing the omega said pooling in his gut and testing his control. 

“Yes…..Be….haaahaaaaaaaa……..ka…fuuuu….ck…..I….lo...ve….haaa...your big co...ock…...I wan….t your… ANNGHHHHHAA …...kno… tt …...cu….um…...in….side…..me…. alphahhhaaahhh!”

Yuri’s almost glowing green eyes stared up at him, meeting and holding Otabek’s eyes, so hot, so fucking seductive as he panted huskily. 

“Br….eed….me…..Beka….bree….ahhhaaaa….d….me….with…..thaaaa….haaaHHHHAAA….. huff…...big c….o….ck….i…….. nee…..d….yo ….huff….yo…..ur….kn….not….haaa”

Yuri's stare pinned him to the spot, his glittering eyes so vivid, his swollen mouth open and panting, his legs thrown over Otabek’s arms as the alpha continued to fuck him. The omega’s tongue sliding out to lick his red lips wet and Beka felt something almost snap inside him, deep within him, twisting in his gut and he slammed his knot into Yuri with a solid buck throwing the blond into a screaming orgasm as the alpha tied him.

“Haaaa…..haaaaa” Otabek panted wildly, his body tight as his climax rolled through him. He yanked his coat off before dropping his hands to the bed framing Yuri between his arms. He stared down at the omega, drinking in the lewd sight of his gasping, panting mate under him. His brown eyes growing heavy with a kind of dark glittering light. He shoved himself even deeper into the blond, relishing Yuri’s loud moaning, screaming voice and his tight, clutching body. 

_I want to breed him_

His blood was roaring in his ears, his chest heaving as a hot, shivering heat rolled up his back from the base of his spine all the way up along his neck, it was too hot, burning straight through him.

_I want to make him fat with my pups_

_I want to bury my entire body inside him_

Otabek blinked, his eyes almost glowing as he leaned down and sealed his mouth over the jumping gland in Yuri’s neck. 

_I will breed him_

_I will eat him alive_

He sucked that gland between his lips and bit hard feeling the omega jerk against him as Yuri moaned long and loud, tugging almost painfully around his knot. Beka growled roughly against the blond's neck shoving himself deeper still, pressing his knot impossibly deeper into Yuri’s ass. 

_I will breed him_

“Do you like that omega?” Otabek growled, deep, something low and dangerous in his voice as he stared at Yuri, the blond gasping raggedly as he writhed against him. 

“Ye….yes……!” Yuri panted as he looked up meeting Beka’s gaze. The alpha’s narrowed brown eyes were amber glittering strangely, his eyes almost eerie with a dark glow but Yuri leaned up and kissed him nonetheless, shoving his tongue into Otabek’s mouth, moaning as the alpha kissed him back violently almost knocking their teeth together. 

Beka reached his hand up to grab the omega’s jaw almost painfully tight as he continued to plunder Yuri’s mouth, drinking the blond’s moans and gasps. 

_I will breed him_

_I will eat him up_

As soon as Otabek felt his knot slip free, he flipped Yuri over abruptly, ripping his black dress shirt off and throwing it across the room. He yanked the omega up onto his hands and knees and thrust roughly back into him, his hands wrapping around the blond’s hips tightly as he yanked Yuri back onto his cock.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” The omega screamed in pleasure, his arms collapsing under him to drop his face against the bright colored blankets of his nest. Yuri was delirious, completely out of his mind under the onslaught that was Beka. The alpha was slamming his cock into him over and over and over, again and again, almost too hard, too rough, a constant, rapid in and out leaving the blond literally drowning under his orgasms as they came fast and hard one after the other, Otabek’s mindless thrusting leaving no room for anything other than white, hot climaxes that left Yuri reeling, his voice already hoarse. His entire body was trembling under the relentless fucking. 

_I will breed him_

_I will bury myself in his body_

Otabek's head was spinning, he couldn’t seem to think, his mind blank as everything boiled down to this omega in his arms. This wanton and sexy creature that had begged for his knot. He couldn’t seem to focus past the black fog in his head and gathering around the edges of his sight. Everything centered around breeding this man, filling him over and over until he grew fat with pups. He had to breed this omega. He needed to breed this omega. With every thrust he sought to embed himself into the body of the man under him. 

Yuri was panting, huffing as he clutched at the blanket under them. Every move Otabek made sending stars behind his eyes even as those heavy thrusts seemed almost too intense, too hard, too deep but still Yuri came, painting the blankets under them another hoarse cry falling from his lips.

Yuri couldn’t seem to breathe properly, his chest heaving with stilted gasps, dizzy under the punching thrusts that threw his body forward just as Beka’s strong hands yanked him back on his cock. His fingers digging into the omega’s hips hard enough to leave purple bruises behind on Yuri’s pale skin.

“Haaaa…...ha…..haaaaaa” Otabek growled low as he shoved his thick knot back into the blond’s swollen hole locking them together again, his hips tugging and pressing back and forth as he worked himself through his second climax. This one was longer leaving the alpha trembling, his vision narrowing even as that black fog teased the edges of his sight. He bowed his back over the omega laving the pronounced gland at the base of his neck before he filled his mouth with Yuri’s intoxicating scent and bit hard relishing the wild scream of pain and pleasure the blond released. 

Yuri’s heat was suffocating him, scrambling his senses; he couldn’t see the bed under them, the morning glow from the windows barely registering as he pressed and pulled his knot again and again filling the omega’s ass. His mouth full of that heavy, honey, vanilla and milk. His ears felt fuzzy; Yuri’s broken, wild voice was distant even as the blond’s ecstacy filled him with a savage pleasure. 

_I have to breed him_

Otabek could not breathe properly either, his panting breaths short and rapid through his nose as he stubbornly refused to release the omega’s addicting gland. After a long while he felt his tender knot slip out. He wasted no time before shoving his hard cock into the blond yanking him, once again back to continue their fierce fucking, his fingers digging into Yuri’s hips painfully. 

His back still bowed over the blond, he sucked a hot mouthful of sweaty skin on his shoulder before digging his teeth in to leave a dark red bite behind. He licked it after a moment, proud of the vivid mark before he moved his mouth lower over the omega’s back. He pressed his teeth in again biting and sucking another one of those deep marks, searing his claim into the body of the man underneath him even as his hips continued to piston in fast then back then in again and back, the slapping sounds of their fucking lewd and loud around them.

The alpha was so far gone under this need. This inescapable need to breed, to fuck this man in his arms, thrusting and fucking and knotting his omega over and over and over again. For hours, they panted and gasped, moaning, deliriously out of their minds under all that suffocating madness.


	6. Chapter 6

At 8:30 in the morning, Viktor nodded at Otabek before stepping into his chambers happy to be home after the long, grueling 3 days. It wasn’t that the meeting was hard nor was it particularly difficult or strange that another one of their _allies_ had thought to play at being clever. Rather what was truly hard was being away from his new mate for so long. Those 3 days had felt empty, each night endless as he tossed back and forth unable to sleep without those soft and sweet jasmines and honeysuckles. 

Viktor missed Yuuri profoundly and he vowed to himself that next time, he would figure out a way to take the omega with him. Yuuri had earned his keep moving to rank in as second lieutenant within the first 3 months of joining the Bratva. He was sharp in the field and dangerous on missions. He was quick on his feet and had earned his rank fair and square and the alpha doubted Yakov would object even if it did seem like overkill to send 3 or 4 Bratva to simple meetings like the Moscow one.

Viktor slipped into his living room freezing immediately, stumbling back against the door in shock as Yuuri’s wild, heavy lust slammed into him. It wasn’t the usual honey sweet scent his omega released during their hot lovemaking, it was thicker and richer, heavier than normal and the alpha growled low in his throat, a deep dangerous sound as his instincts rose up inside him, pooling hot at the base of his spine. That seductive scent calling him to mate and breed and fuck the omega in their bedroom until their bodies fused together, filling that omega’s ass with so much seed he would go round with their pups.

He shook his head violently, throwing his alpha back fiercely as he staved off the familiar rush of rut, that hazy, black fog starting to gather around his peripherals. He lunged across the room to their bathroom yanking the drawers out so fast they crashed to the floor as he looted through their toiletries until he grabbed two long syringes. He slammed the needles into his thigh through his pants pumping the suppressants into his body as he trembled falling back against the wall under the maddening rush of Yuuri’s spring heat. His head was almost reeling with lust, so thick and heavy he could taste it in his mouth.

The alpha shivered against the wall as he took a long, shuddering breath feeling the injections take effect almost immediately, that dangerous black fog dissipating as he shook his head again. Viktor breathed a sigh of profound relief as he returned to his rational mind, if only just. His ruts were violent, possessive and vicious and he’d rather die than subject Yuuri to his savage, rut mad fucking.

The two times he had omegas during his ruts soon after his presentation, he had lost himself to that madness, losing consciousness only to wake up clear headed 3 days later unable to remember what had happened to a terrified, trembling omega sobbing and covered in dark bruises and deep bite marks, long lines of dried blood between her thighs. That had shaken him to his very core, a deep and overwhelming shame and profound horror at the monster he had become. 

He had taken the omegas to the hospital and unable to do much else had given them large sums of money hoping in some small way to make up for the savagery he’d put them through. He had gone to his father in a state of shock and despair demanding Yakov contain him during his ruts. With tears in his eyes, he had almost sobbed like a child, all of 17 years old and his father had taken him into his arms, holding him tight. 

After that Viktor had never shared his ruts again spending those devastating 3 days in one of the 2 alpha strong rooms the Bratva manor had down on the 1st floor of the basement. Viktor took a long, deep breath shivering as Yuuri’s scent washed over him again. This time he relished those heavy, honey thick jasmines and honeysuckles, no longer afraid, anticipation bubbling up inside him. He had never seen Yuuri mad with heat before and he was quite sure the gorgeous brunette would be a sight to see. 

He toed off his shoes and dropped his coat to the ground, pausing to adjust his pants, his cock already growing hard before he padded to their bedroom door. He couldn’t hear anything seeing as how the entire mansion had been outfitted with soundproof walls several years before. When asked why, Yakov had laughed both seriously and jokingly that he honestly didn’t want anyone to hear his beautiful mate and so had spent the thousands and thousands of rubles to make sure that wherever he decided to love his wife no one would hear her sweet cries. 

Viktor opened their bedroom door, stilling at the threshold as he stared, almost in shock at the rush of heat that slammed into his nose. It was so much thicker in their room as it rolled through him almost dropping him to his knees, his cock hardening fully under all of Yuuri’s lust and desire. He couldn’t help the spike of his own pheromones as he took in the incredible sight before him. 

Yuuri was arching his long body in the center of their bed, their clothes thrown haphazardly around him, shirts, sweaters, hoodies, socks and pants under him and draped over his flushed body and his sexy thrusting hips. He was grinding forward into one of Viktor’s sweatpants twisted about his long legs before pressing his ass back into his hand that moved with lewd, squelching sounds into his dripping hole. But it was his deep, husky, almost breathless voice that spiked in Viktor’s veins. 

“Ahhh…..haaaan….Vi...ktor........Al….phaaaaa….haa…..mmmmm…...co….me…..baa…..ck…..”

“Yuuri….” Viktor groaned as he walked forward, almost pulled forward by the omega’s magnetic voice, simply unable to resist the flashes of the brunette’s sexy body that peeked through all the clothes strewn over him. The alpha was almost to their nest when Yuuri popped up out of all the laundry and jumped across the bed throwing himself into Viktor’s arms. He wrapped his long legs around the alpha’s waist, his arms looping around the Russian’s neck as the brunette kissed him wildly, shoving his tongue into that hot mouth as he rubbed his cock into the alpha’s stomach. 

Viktor’s hands came up immediately to support the brunette’s body and fill his hands with that sexy wet ass. His skin was so flushed and warm the Russian could feel it through his clothes. He barely registered Yuuri’s voice as the omega spoke between deep kisses against Viktor’s lips.

“Wh….mmm…...ere………” another kiss and then another “…….were…..hmmm………….you?!”

Viktor kissed him back deeply, swallowing Yuuri’s voice and little sighing moans as he walked them to the bed again, falling onto it over the mess of clothes. 

“Mmmm….alpha……” Yuuri purred against his lips, his hands ripping open Viktor’s shirt to rub his face against the Russian’s chest, his hands sliding up to grab at the defined muscles of the alpha’s back. The brunette moved higher to lick a hot line against the scent gland at the base of Viktor’s neck. Purring again, he fastened his mouth around it, sucking with a powerful pull to swallow the alpha’s bold snowy evergreen and wild mountain mint.

“Mmmmmm”

Viktor for his part was completely and thoroughly drunk, utterly and immediately fully unprepared for the intoxicating scent of Yuuri’s spring heat, the omega’s invitation almost too bold in his nose. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t slept properly in 3 days, his exhaustion disappearing under the weight of jasmines and honeysuckles that filled his lungs and tied his senses into knots. 

“.....al…..pha…..fu...ck…..me…...knot…..me…..” Yuuri purred again, his voice low and seductive, his breath hot and moist against Viktor’s neck as he rolled his hips up against the Russian to grind his dripping cock against those hard abs. The alpha shivered, swallowing heavily as he shook his head trying to keep his wits about him and focus but the vortex in his nose was like a white fog over his mind. The brunette moved his hand to pull Viktor’s face down to stare up into the Russian’s blue eyes, his own already dark with lust, the brown a thin, thin ring around his wide black pupils. His hot amber sultry, the pull from those eyes magnetic and profound and the alpha nodded jerkily, swallowing dryly, simply unable to resist his mate. 

_Fuck Yuuri…._

Viktor leaned back, yanking his pants off and chucking his ruined shirt to the side staring at the wanton omega in their nest. Yuuri rolled over onto his hands and knees, arching his back downward presenting his ass high in the air as he cast another one of those hot eyed stares over his shoulder. His hand moving over his ass to frame his entrance for the alpha. Viktor stared for a moment watching Yuuri’s glistening hole as a pool of slick trailed down, dripping from his rim to slide along the cleft of his ass and down his thigh. 

“Breed me alpha” 

And Viktor honestly had no other choice in the matter. Every word out of Yuuri’s mouth seducing him, sliding over his senses and leaving his head muddled, hazy. He pressed up close to the omega to buck his hips in hilting fast, shivering again as Yuuri’s loud moan cut through the room.

_Fuck_

Viktor gritted his teeth as he tried to stave off his orgasm, trying to think rationally, trying to breathe past the thick scent of Yuuri’s honey and wildflowers. His jasmines and honeysuckles so ripe, so fertile, teasing him, caressing him and calling to him. On a normal day, his brunette’s scent could drive him mad but this, this was something else entirely. Yuuri’s heat was a drug in his veins leaving him disoriented, his body growing hotter and hotter. The Russian clenched his jaw and dug his teeth into the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. Yuuri was so tight, so hot, his husky, begging voice rolling over him insistently, demandingly. 

“AHHHH….HAAAA...KN….OT…...ME……...ALPHAHHHHHHHHAHH”

Yuuri groaned long and loud under that heavy buck and Viktor yanked his hips back out stilling for a moment as he tried to gather himself, his knot already growing. Even though he had taken the highest dose possible of the suppressants he found himself still lightheaded under Yuuri’s heat. The scent was so thick and the brunette’s seductive voice so fucking sultry, it was almost too much for him. He shook his head again, blinking and trying to focus past the dizzying cloud of his mate’s desire.

He wasn’t sure if it was the effects of the spring cycle or if it was because it was Yuuri’s cycle but the lust thrumming through his veins was powerful, dragging him under, almost like a current of crackling electricity just below his skin. He willed and fought to force himself still to stop from cumming, to stop from knotting immediately. An omega’s cycle was anywhere from 1-3 days sometimes dragging on into 5 or in rare cases even 7 days and if Viktor was going to satisfy his pair, he couldn’t knot him so soon. But Yuuri didn’t let up shoving himself backwards to impale himself on that hot hard shaft.

“Haaaa….ahhhhh” Viktor’s hands wrapped tight around the brunette’s hips in a desperate attempt to hang on as Yuuri convulsed around him, clenching impossibly tighter and the Russian had no choice but to cum. Had Viktor been in any other state, he would have been embarrassed by how quickly he came, his orgasm rushing through him but as it was, he couldn’t seem to think straight, his body jerking with pleasure as Yuuri moaned another loud, velvety groan.

“Al….ph…..a…huff….Vik…ahhh....tor…...Kn….not…uhmm...me…...fill me...up….I want….it….pl…..ea….sse….”

Yuuri looked over his shoulder gazing at his alpha with unrestrained need in his eyes. His hole clutching and releasing almost desperately around Viktor’s cock. The Russian took a deep breath, that orgasm seemed to clear his mind just enough for him to focus and he tugged out, pulling himself with regret from Yuuri’s body. If he was going to keep up with his omega, he’d have to wear him out first. He flipped the brunette onto his back and pressed him down into the mess of their nest planting his mouth fully over Yuuri’s and shoving his tongue between his mate’s lips. 

He moved his hand down between their hot bodies pausing to tug at the omega’s cock for a moment. He grinned as the brunette jerked under him, swallowing another sultry moan. He slipped his other hand behind the younger man to massage the pronounced gland on the back of his neck firmly, almostly roughly.

Yuuri moaned again into his mouth as Viktor’s hand sped up rubbing insistently up and down that hard shaft pausing to rub his long finger over the weeping slit. Teasing and tugging, he pulled the brunette into another orgasm. The omega arched with pleasure, his tongue freezing against Viktor’s as his back bowed backwards, hot cum coating the alpha’s hand. 

He slipped down Yuuri’s body kissing a hot line into his neck to swipe his tongue against one of those throbbing, swollen glands, moaning softly as he tasted the omega’s honey and wildflowers. He moved quickly further down to the brunette’s flushed, hard nipples. He rolled one into his mouth, tugging it and rubbing the flat of his tongue against the hard bud trapped between his teeth. 

“ah….haaaaa…...Vik…..tor please…..fu….fuck me!” the brunette’s voice was messy, half a sob, half a moan as he pressed his chest up into that searing hot mouth. The alpha hummed around that red, swollen bud as he continued to suck it, his hand still massaging the brunette’s throbbing bonding gland.

His free hand moved from Yuuri’s still hard cock and skirted lower between Yuuri’s thighs to press hard into the pronounced glands there. He rubbed one and kneaded it, teasing the omega in his arms. He was going to drive Yuuri crazy. Viktor moved from one nipple to the other and from one gland to its pair, grinding his thumb into those sensitive spots, swollen and hot with Yuuri’s need.

“AhhhHHHAhhhhhha…...Viktor…..huff….alpha…..I want your cock….I need it...pl….plea….sse…. inside me…..”

The brunette gasped roughly melting under the Russian. Everything seemed so much hotter, so much more under his alpha’s hands and mouth. He tried to push down, to slide those rubbing, teasing fingers closer to his core but Viktor was having none of that. He moved his other hand from the omega’s neck to Yuuri’s hip holding him firmly in place as he continued to knead that gland high up on the omega’s thigh. His fingers already soaked in hot, wet slick.

“Pl…..plea….huff….se…..se…….my….hole…..feels….huff…..ngh….so empty….Alp… Ffff….ha”

Viktor took a deep, steadying breath through his nose, still sucking and lapping at that plump nipple in his mouth absolutely determined to concentrate. He was already hard again, so hard his shaft curved up against his abdomen, the tip almost kissing his belly button, pearly beads already gathering along his slit. He wanted to fuck Yuuri just as much as Yuuri wanted to fuck him but who knew how long the omega’s cycle would last. It could be 1 day or 3 or hell maybe Yuuri would last all the way to 5 days. 

In an ideal world, an omega in heat should mate with an alpha in rut. The pair would fuck for the duration, the rush of hormones giving them energy and adrenaline to last through the entire however many days the cycles lasted. Under the influence of their hormones, they would be able to match each other, the omega would be wet enough and his hole soft enough for an alpha in rut and the alpha would be able to stay hard enough for long enough to satisfy his partner. Generally speaking a rutting pair would have shorter cycles as well, the average time for a cycling pair being 1-2 days. Regardless, Viktor had absolutely no intention of ever rutting with Yuuri so he would have to pace himself instead.

Rubbing Yuuri’s sensitive gland a few more times, the alpha pulled back from the brunette’s nipple with a lewd pop, the omega gasping hoarsely at the firm almost painful suck. Viktor moved to kneel between Yuuri’s legs gritting his teeth firmly against the erotic sight of his mate’s soaking wet thighs, his entrance quivering with little clutches as though begging for his hand, his tongue, his cock, his knot.

_Not yet damn it..._

Viktor swallowed thickly with another shake of his head and wrenched his eyes from the brunette’s addicting thighs. He curled Yuuri’s long legs over his shoulders and leaned forward to wrap his mouth around the other man’s cock, sucking it with the same firm pulls relishing the omega’s loud, husky moan. He finally moved his hand away from those hot, swollen glands to slide against Yuuri’s dripping hole. He pushed 2 fingers straight in, his other hand tightening quickly on those jerking hips holding them firmly in place as he sucked even harder, bobbing his head to work the omega with his mouth.

He fucked his fingers into Yuuri’s searing hole, swallowing heavily around the brunette’s hard shaft as that soft pink rim clenched around him, his legs tensing tight against Viktor’s shoulders. His cock was almost aching with his lust but he shoved that need violently back down and concentrated.

He moved his mouth faster, his fingers driving deep into his mate to find that soft, spongy bud of nerves. Yuuri’s loud moans sending a powerful shiver up his spine, he was barely hanging onto his sanity by a thin thread as the man under him did everything possible to snap his self control.

“AHHHHHH….HAAAA….HAAA…..VIK…..TOR…….FU…AAAAHHHHNNNN…...FU……..AHHHH…..UCK ME…HAAAA…....PL…….EASE…..KN….KNOT ME…..ALPHA…..I WANT….. AHHHHHHNNNN….”

Yuuri threw his head back, his voice loud and deep, the pull of Viktor’s mouth and his long fingers pumping into his ass was driving him completely mad. It felt so good, his alpha’s lust thick in his nose. He needed to fuck his mate. He needed with absolute certainty to bury Viktor’s knot in his body. He wanted it, he craved it. That need crackling under his skin, a live wire of hot electricity. 

“AHHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNGGGGHHHH” 

Yuuri hips tried to jerk, tried to shove his cock deeper into Viktor’s mouth but the alpha held his hips down hard, his long elegant fingers digging into his skin. The pressure leaving red petals on his sweaty body. 

“AAAAANNNNNNGGGHHHHHHH…..HAAAAAAAA…..VIK…..AHHHH” Yuuri couldn’t see straight, he couldn’t even open his eyes under his mate’s mouth. Those thrusting fingers in his ass throwing stars and sparkling lights behind his eyes as the alpha dug his fingers into his prostate. 

Viktor swallowed Yuuri’s release as he continued his pumping thrusts into the brunette’s body working his mate through his orgasm. He pulled back from that spent cock still driving his hand into the omega. He leaned back a little to sit on the backs of his feet, turning his head to bite the long shivering legs hanging on his shoulders. His other hand continued to press into the brunette’s hip to hold him in place. 

His cock was aching and dripping, his precum trickling down his shaft to pool against his balls, hot and wet with the insane desire to fuck his mate. His knot was swollen and red against his abdomen. He forced himself to ignore it instead moving to suck and lick those pale shivering thighs, warm and pink with the brunette’s flush. This time he pushed his fingers in further, deeper, as deep as he could searching and searching until the long elegant tapered tips of his fingers found another spot within the omega. He brushed against a smooth, satiny patch of skin curling his fingers against his mate’s cervix.

His pointer finger folded down to continue to press against his prostate while his longer middle finger started to push against Yuuri’s womb. He stared down then, his glittering eyes drinking in the lewd sight of his omega. His mouth sucking a vivid, purple petal on that hot, wet thigh against his cheek as his slitted blue eye watched Yuuri jerk violently, a keening, husky, loud cry falling from his swollen, red lips. The brunette tossed his head from side to side in wild desperation as Viktor started to pump his hand again fast and insistent, his fingers stabbing into his prostate and his cervix at the same time. 

He shoved a third finger into that hot, sopping wet hole using two fingers to push at Yuuri’s womb and one on his prostate forcing a savage orgasm from his omega. Yuuri was completely and thoroughly mad with pleasure, his body struggling to arch against the alpha’s strong hand forcibly holding his hips down, his body tight as a bow as his release splashed back against his chest. He couldn’t understand the pressure of Viktor’s fingers. He couldn’t comprehend what the hell the Russian was doing. He had never felt this pleasure before, this mind numbing arc of ecstasy from deep within his body. 

He sobbed with the rush of his release, his voice loud against the dark ceiling of their bedroom, his cum shooting out of him to spray against his abs, his chest and along his neck and cheek. That orgasm was so intense he lost touch with reality nothing but sparkling fireworks behind his eyes leaving him trembling and shuddering with fierce aftershocks. The brunette was gasping and panting wordlessly as he tried to take a full breath under his alpha’s talented hands. Viktor smiled a predatory, seductive grin full of teeth against the wet skin of Yuuri’s thigh before he slipped his fingers out. 

Giving in to the unreal vision of sex that was Yuuri beneath him, he shoved his cock into that tight, hot hole, a groaning growl long and low in his chest as he threw his head back with pleasure burying his entire cock and his knot into the man beneath him. His hands planting firmly on the omega’s hips as he yanked back out only to force himself back into the brunette’s clutching ass shoving his thick knot into that tight hole.

He set a hard and fast rhythm between them, driving his hips forward determined to rip more of those wild, gasping moans from his mate’s lips. Yuuri’s husky, hoarse voice edged with ecstasy was his favorite sound and he dedicated himself to tearing it from his omega’s throat with dark satisfaction.

Moving his hands from Yuuri’s hips, he wrapped them around the brunette’s thighs hanging on his shoulders yanking him back in time to his bucks, their bodies slapping together, the squelching sounds of their fucking filling the room and mixing with his panting, heavy breaths and Yuuri’s wild, rough cries, the lewd sounds almost echoing around them. The omega couldn’t think enough to move letting the alpha’s pistoning hips drown him with pleasure. 

“AHHHHH…….HAAAAA…...AAAAAAANGHHHH…...AAAAAHHHHH”

Unable to speak and almost unable to breathe, Yuuri’s hand few up to dig into his hair with desperation while the other fisted in the blankets and clothes under them mindlessly trying to hang on under Viktor’s out of control hips. The alpha was fucking into him with a devastating force throwing him up against the blankets and ripping orgasms from the omega underneath him and Yuuri simply could not do anything under those driving hips, anything other than cum and cum and cum some more. His entire body was throbbing, his hole hot and swollen, his cock slapping against his belly. 

A distant part of him wanted to ask Viktor to knot him but he couldn’t take a deep enough breath to form words, his hoarse voice falling out of him with abandon. His mind was completely blank under those punching thrusts nothing but ecstasy running through him. In this space and time there was no greater pleasure, no greater satisfaction, no greater happiness than being under his mate feeling that thick, hot knot push into him and pull out, press hard against him and tug back out, pulling and pulling to fall out of Yuuri’s sucking, tight ass. That knot sent shudders up and down his back leaving him trembling and shivering uncontrollably even as another orgasm rolled through him. 

Viktor was panting, huffing hard, almost gasping as sweat dripped down his back, droplets running along his face and neck, glistening on his chest and trailing down his abs. He was single mindedly thrusting deeply into his mate, everything narrowing down to the man in his arms. 

He wondered foggily if Yuuri was a demon of some kind sent to steal his soul and drain him of everything he had to give, his hips shoving his knot in and out with his own kind of savage desperation. That shattering scent and the incomprehensible vision of this erotic man under him had him delirious, dizzy and lightheaded and with one final throbbing, punching thrust he buried himself into that brunette’s ass, locking them together. 

His orgasm rolled over him from his toes all the way to the tips of his ears with a burning almost scalding heat as he filled Yuuri’s ass. He pumped his hips shallowly grinding that knot deeper into his omega as he released a rough, guttural moan, his entire body shuddering as his cum rushed through him. 

“AHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA”

Yuuri gasped to the ceiling as he felt the absolute satisfaction and profound pleasure of that knot locking inside him, fusing them together. The alpha’s hot flood of cum ripping more orgasms from his shivering body. He tossed his head back, his sweaty bangs falling against the blankets as he tugged lightly at that thick knot and heavy cock that sat inside him twitching and throbbing deep, so impossibly deep within him.

“YESSSSS……..YESSSSSSS…..VIK…..AHHHHHH…..TOOOOOORR……..AAHHHHHAAANNNNNGH!”

Viktor gasped again his hands so tight around Yuuri’s legs they left red fingerprints behind on his thighs as his long frame trembled, shivering and shuddering under the strain of his heavy orgasm. His entire body was tense, every muscle taut, so hard and tight just barely shy of pain. His release rushed through him with an aggressive force that sent stars across his eyes. He could barely hear Yuuri’s voice, blood rushing in his ears, spots dancing across his sight as he struggled to take a full breath. 

His body bowed forward with the effort, his hands moving to brace against the bed framing Yuuri’s writhing body. He was still trembling as he dimly focused on the brunette’s panting mouth. He pressed his shivering lips to his mate and kissed him, thoroughly and deeply unable to do much else under the overwhelming orgasm blowing through him. He couldn’t focus on anything, he couldn’t direct his thoughts at all so he just gave in to the omega’s swollen, red lips.

He made love to Yuuri’s mouth, his hips thrusting shallowly, grinding his knot inside the omega instinctively as he continued to release. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, endless as his mate shuddered and gasped against his kiss, convulsing around the throbbing knot inside him.

Yuuri for his part was irrevocably delirious. He was completely disconnected from reality. Viktor was a narcotic in his blood blowing through him and leaving him devastated, nothing but pleasure on top of pleasure. Nothing else computed in his mind other than his mate, hot and hard and deep within him, fused to him. The alpha’s jerking flood of cum leaving him incoherent and completely mad. He kissed Viktor back as best as he was able to his own orgasms rolling through him one after the other. 

The pleasure was profound, otherworldly; it was incomprehensible how amazing everything felt, how perfect everything was with him tied to his alpha, locked together, unable to move, unable to separate and stop this mindless melding of skin. It was as if they became one body, one single soul.

They moaned and gasped and groaned against each others lips and after a long, long while Viktor felt his knot slip free of the brunette. He took a deep trembling breath as he tried to gather his wits that had dissolved under Yuuri’s inescapable seduction. He tried to pull himself together, shaking his head and pulling back from the omega’s lips as his dark lust blown blue eyes gazed down at his mate.

“Mmmmm….hufff…….a…...a….huff…...again…...kn…..hmm….knot…..me…..ahgain…….Viktor…..bre….huff….ed me….I want you so…..hmmm…...ufff….. deep inside of me, I want more of your s….ssss…..eed……....i..... wa.....ahhh.... n...nt.... y….your …...huff…. pup…… my….. ahh…..a…...al...lpha….”

Yuuri purred low in his chest, huffing and panting moving to kiss the alpha kneeling above him leaving the Russian’s lips wet between his sultry words. His voice was slow and soft and husky as Viktor took another deep breath trying to orient himself around that hazy, heavy honey thick scent, ripe and fertile. He felt completely out of his mind, weightless as he slipped his hand between their bodies to tug at Yuuri’s hard cock again.

He started to rub the omega’s shaft with long firm slides up and down as he blinked rapidly, really trying to ground himself. He had to get himself together, his mind drifting under Yuuri’s heat heavy flowers. He continued to pump his hand trying to get his erratic breathing under control. He was so very drunk on those flowers, his vision almost blurring as he shook his head again. He started to tug faster listening to the omega’s panting, moaning voice.

He could feel his cock give an interested twitch but after the orgasm he just had, he wasn’t quite ready for the brunette again so he slipped his other hand back down between Yuuri’s hot thighs and shoved up into his hole to press heavily against his cervix and prostate again. His fingers sliding through their slick and cum. It was so thick, the viscous liquids of their bodies proof of their pleasures. He started to move his hand in firm insistent thrusts as he watched the brunette in his arms.

No matter how many times he saw Yuuri’s pleasure, heard his lewd voice, he couldn’t get tired of it. Every move, every moan the omega made was incredible, so wanton, so sultry and the alpha thought dimly again that Yuuri must be some kind of demon. No human could look and sound this sexy, could move him the way this omega, this man, could. There was something almost unfathomable about the brunette, his sexiness, his eros was something otherworldly, profoundly erotic. And he felt his cock swell against his body again as he continued to listen to Yuuri’s tight, loud voice, another orgasm covering his pumping hand with his mate’s release.

He continued to move his hand within the younger man’s body again and again forcing orgasm after orgasm from his writhing body as he swallowed thickly. His cock was already starting to curve up against his belly again, his blue eyes narrow and dark but still he continued to shove his fingers against Yuuri’s sensitive spots. 

He bent his head down to his mate’s neck to suck one of the brunette’s throbbing glands, almost groaning at that fusion of jasmines and honeysuckles against his mouth. He rubbed his tongue flat against that raised gland thoroughly enjoying every pulse of scent Yuuri released with every jerking orgasm he had. 

He was going to pull as many climaxes from Yuuri as the alpha could stand before taking him again. He was going to wear his ass out then knot him hard and do it all over again. For as long as the brunette remained this lewd erotic mess, he would drown his omega in so much pleasure his mate wouldn’t be able to tell up from down. 

Doing just that he moved his hand even faster digging into the omega’s prostate and cervix with hard thrusts sucking that throbbing gland even deeper into his mouth. It was almost incomprehensible how sexy Yuuri was, how hot he made Viktor, the lust from his heat sizzling under the Russian’s skin. The alpha was huffing through his nose, stubbornly refusing to release that delicious gland as he continued to move his hand feeling another wet spurt of cum against his belly. He was still kneeling over the brunette listening to those lewd, husky, sobbing cries of pleasure when Yuuri gave a fierce jerk. His entire body jumping off the blankets of their nest with the force of his next orgasm.

“Kno…...not….me…...fuu……..ck…..me…….al…..fff…...aaaapha…..” the omega’s almost sobbing voice rolled down Viktor’s back leaving him trembling as his precum started to bead at his slit again. He was quite simply unable to resist Yuuri. He had no barrier against the brunette and even though he’d just knotted, he was ready to take his mate again. But still he willed himself to resist it. He would force another few climaxes from the omega first. He had to wear him out. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to last the next few days. If Yuuri was like this already, it’d only get worse the longer the cycle lasted. 

His head spinning under Yuuri’s heat, Viktor just kept moving his hand roughly, stabbing again and again into his mate’s soft spots. He had no idea how many times the omega had cum. He had no notion of time or space just the ever present need to please his mate. He would fuck Yuuri senseless after he’d driven him mad with orgasms. He would take him so hard, so fast, so many times all the way until the omega passed out from ecstasy. He would make sure the only sounds coming out of the brunette’s mouth were pleasure filled moans for 3 days, 5 days even 7 however long his mate desired him, he’d oblige. 

Into the 7th or maybe the 8th, hell it might have even been the 9th orgasm, Yuuri groaned long and loud before jerking his hand forward. He grabbed Viktor’s face dragging the man down between his legs still draped over the alpha’s shoulders to kiss him roughly. The brunette shoved his tongue into his mate’s mouth before violently rolling them over. Viktor, unprepared for the force, suddenly found himself flat on his back amid the myriad of messy clothes under them, Yuuri immediately moving to straddle his waist.

The Russian blinked a little disoriented focusing on the vision of his brunette above him as his mate stared down into his eyes. Moving quickly he lifted Viktor’s heavy cock and sat back down on it, shoving the entire thing into his ass with a loud, wet fwoop.

“AHHHHHHH…..HAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN” Yuuri moaned long and loud as he felt that thick, hard cock breach him again. He rose fast and dropped his hips hard hilting the alpha inside him, swallowing his growing knot. Then he did it again, grinding into that cock within him. He rolled his hips forward before rising only to fall back to roll forward and up and down. He set another quick rhythm between them bouncing with lewd slapping sounds and loud, wild moans riding his alpha hard and fast. 

“Ahhhhhhh!!!!” Viktor groaned heavily as that tight, squelching ass moved above him swallowing his entire length inside again and then again. His hands moving instinctively to grab Yuuri’s rolling hips as he tried to focus but his mate didn’t give him a choice in the matter. Yuuri moved relentlessly up and down pushing that cock in as deep as he could before rising almost all the way up to drop his hips hilting the Russian’s cock again. 

He moved with wild fast thrusts fucking Viktor with abandon, throwing his head back as that hard cock filled him so completely, so lewdly stretching his hole. There was truly no greater satisfaction than feeling his mate's shaft inside him, so thick it almost ravaged his body. Nothing in this world, in this lifetime could compare with Viktor buried in his body. He would knot his mate, he would take so much of Viktor’s seed he would have no choice but to grow fat with his alpha’s pup. He would bear his mate’s child. 

His body continued to bounce, he rolled his hips forward then pulled them up before slamming back down to shove that impossibly hard shaft inside him. His voice loud and sharp in the room mixing with Viktor’s panting breaths. The alpha was grasping at control, he couldn’t get a handle on himself. His breath coming in hot, quick spurts almost gasping under the bucking omega on top of him. His hands tightened on those moving hips, his head whipping to the side as his mate swallowed his knot again and again. It was maddening, the pleasure between them threatening to drive him insane. 

His head thrown to the side, he slitted one eye open unable to resist staring at the bucking omega above him. Yuuri was panting and gasping and moaning as well, his body undulating on top of him, his hard cock slapping Viktor’s belly but no matter how much he wanted to pleasure his mate, he couldn’t focus long enough to do something about it, so he just continued to stare up at Yuuri’s writhing body, his own breaths coming harder and faster as his knot continued to swell sucked up into the brunette’s ass before the omega yanked himself off of it to rise the full length of the alpha’s long cock before dropping his hips back down forcing that thick knot back into his wet ass. 

Viktor just laid there and enjoyed it, he enjoyed his mate’s wild fucking feeling his climax gathering deep in his belly. His hands clamped tight around Yuuri’s hips leaving dark fingerprints behind to blend in with the red petals he’d left earlier, that swirling pressure collecting low in his body.

Yuuri shoved himself down again before he lifted his hips whining suddenly as he realized he couldn’t pull free from that thick knot. He tried again dropping his hips before pulling hard at Viktor, pulling and pulling but he couldn’t seem to lift himself off of it. The alpha moved his hands from the brunette’s hips to wrap around his waist. He yanked Yuuri up off his knot groaning as the omega’s heavy voice rolled over him before he pulled down firmly impaling the brunette on his cock. Then he did it again, yanking his mate up before slamming the man back down. 

Again and again he shoved Yuuri on to his cock, his hips rising to meet the brunette with harsh slaps. He continued for another few thrusts until his knot caught firmly. He tugged Yuuri up just a little before pressing him back down, his ass flush against Viktor’s body as the alpha’s hands clenched even tighter on his waist, a low growl falling from his swollen lips as he felt his knot swell that little bit more to lock them together again. 

“ANGHHHHH….AHHHHH…...VIIIIII…...AHHHHHHHHH……….KTOR…..”

Yuuri screamed as his body curved forward. He dropped his hands to the alpha’s chest, his arms trembling as that knot throbbed deep within him. Viktor moaned again, deep and hoarse as he moved a hand to the back of Yuuri’s neck. He pulled the omega all the way forward, all the way down to kiss him again. He shoved his tongue into the brunette’s mouth, kissing him erratically, his body once again pulled taut, every muscle he had tense as he came. He came so hard his body jerked under the omega, his tongue stilling for a moment as that overwhelming rush blew through him with a mind blowing force. 

He grinded up firmly into Yuuri even as he finally started to kiss him again, sucking and licking the brunette’s tongue before biting at his lower lip, tugging it with teeth. His hand moved forward to grab Yuuri’s twitching cock, rubbing it messily unable to focus long enough to use any kind of technique as he urged his mate to come again. And Yuuri did with a stilted sobbing moan into Viktor’s mouth, his own body jerking against the knot trapping them together. 

"HAAAAAAAMMMMMHHHHMMMMM”

Yuuri’s head spun, reeling under their scents in the air, under that thick knot, his entire body shuddering violently as he tried to kiss his alpha back. He tried to focus enough to move his tongue but he honestly couldn’t. That knot was so hot, throbbing inside his ass, Viktor’s rough hand yanking another orgasm from him and Yuuri just couldn’t deal with it all. It was all so intense, so hot, the ecstasy once again sparkling behind his eyes. He’d long lost the ability to see clearly, the orange glow from the sunset coming in from the curtains disappearing as his long lashes closed against the rush of another release.


	7. Chapter 7

Yakov sat in his office in a simple navy dress shirt and plain black slacks, his usual homewear, with a pair of slippers on his feet. The slippers were a running joke within the Bratva, Yakov’s baby blue polka-dot slippers making the hardened gangsters giggle and chuckle behind their hands. Apparently it had been a silly, April fool’s gift from his mate but Yakov wore them proudly nonetheless and woe be to anyone who made a comment about them. 

The Pakhan leaned back into his plush chair, his back to the large floor to ceiling windows that let in the early morning sunlight. Spring was officially here and he was looking forward to it, looking forward to Lilia’s picnics and affectionate tea parties and the garden of wildflowers his mate tended to, the months and months of cold and frost and snow giving way to warm breezes and bright sunshine. 

He sighed and clicked his tongue with a tsk as he looked at his phone again, pursing his lips. The meeting in Moscow had ended productively, Marcus having texted him a coded message that had been shortly followed by Viktor’s confirmation. The texts had come in around 4am two nights ago and Viktor had yet to report to him.

He had called his son later that day, Otabek as well but neither one answered. On the second day he’d done the same. Now the morning of the 3rd day and Yakov was growing concerned.

It was unlike his son and his 1st lieutenant and Yakov couldn’t help the seed of doubt that pooled in his gut. He pulled over his laptop and after a few quick clicks pulled up the bank logs to see that 2 tickets for the Sapsan bullet train had indeed been purchased at 4:12am and a following charge made to a taxi service around 8:25. Which meant sometime during the 4 hours it took the bullet train to get from Moscow to St. Petersburg and the subsequent taxi ride something must have happened. 

The old Russian stood up from his desk with purpose and went to find his new omegas. The pair had followed their mates and Yakov had been pleasantly surprised at their capabilities. Honestly speaking and though he would never admit it, he had never encountered such skill before. Yuuri was literally the fastest draw he had ever seen in all the long years of his life and the blond Yuri was by far the fastest fighter, both winning against their and each other’s mates, his highest ranking Bratva members. The duo had shocked him, almost leaving him stunned when he had mediated the wild competitions within the first month of them joining his pack.

It was at that moment the old Pakhan had understood Viktor’s and Otabek’s obsessions. These two omegas were unlike any other, they were very dominant and though he suspected Lilia and Chris were dominant as well he had never had that fact shoved in his face so clearly as when he met the two yakuza omegas. 

And though he respected Toshiya Katsuki, the fire behind the most powerful Yakuza Japan had ever seen, he couldn’t help but shake his head. He couldn’t understand why that old Japanese had turned these two into pets when they were so very capable and likely he would never know why. Toshiya was a shrewd and calculating man, not prone to flights of fancy but whatever the reason, understanding it or not, Yakov still thought the Oyabun was a fool to let these two go. 

The month following those competitions, Yuuri, Yuri and Phichit of all people successfully ran 4 missions efficiently and thoroughly proving their worth in the field. Phichit had surprised him as well. Four inches shorter than him, the delicate Thai man exuded a bright and bubbly air charming almost everyone who met him so it was a real shock to see him dedicated and serious, meticulous and deadly in the field. The small alpha had surprised him even further when he claimed Chris as his mate. 

Christophe Giacometti was renowned in the Bratva. His name known far and wide throughout the Russian underworld. He was fierce and relentless on missions, dangerous and utterly untouchable turning people's minds upside down when they realized he was in fact an omega. He left trails of broken hearts and desperate alphas who wanted him; and refused every suitor who came with their claims turning them down one after another. Not a single person, alpha or otherwise could catch Chris, the leggy blond sending them all slinking away in shame and humiliation more often than not with bruises, bloody noses and broken bones.

When the omega had come to him, some 10 years before, looking to join the teams running missions, the Pakhan had been quite baffled. Though his own mate had run plenty of missions back when he still hit the field, unbonded omegas were an entirely different thing. Almost all unclaimed omegas preferred to focus on their beauty, content to look pretty and wait for their mates. They were delicate and physically weak like spoiled young mistresses.

At first Yakov had been quite concerned, wondering at the risks of running an unmated omega on missions. He thought it quite dangerous both to his alpha teammates and to himself going head to head with their enemies. Who knew when a scent would trigger the man and send the mission sideways. Honestly the Pakhan had been ready to refuse the request.

Viktor had stepped up then and vouched for the leggy blond and Yakov had been pleasantly surprised. Chris proved himself capable, sharp and resourceful and fully and completely in control of himself and the Pakhan had been quite proud to call him one of his lieutenants. 

Chris had been a ranking lieutenant in his pack for the better part of 10 years. And though generally friendly and flirty, not once had the omega taken a steady lover or even shown interest in the idea of a pair.

So it was quite a shock to both Yakov and the rest of the pack when Phichit, this lithe, delicate, petite man managed to snag the wild, leggy blond. The pair had crossed his sight close to the end of their first month in the huge, sprawling mansion with a matching set of bite marks. Yakov had quirked an eyebrow in amusement and held his tongue. Phichit and Chris had become the 4th fully bonded pair in his pack. 

And the following month, the 3 newest members of his pack competed against Mila, Chris, Otabek and Viktor to rank in as lieutenants. The Bratva competitions were in 5 different stages, the first being hand to hand combat, the second weaponry, the third negotiation, the fourth resourcefulness and the final one was strategy. 

The current ranking lieutenants taking their demotions with good humor since Emil, Michele, Sara and Mila lost fair and square. Chris too was full of amusement when both Yuris had outranked him. The brunette ranking in as 2nd lieutenant and Yuri as 3rd after Viktor and Otabek. Chris had had to compete as well against Mila to settle in at 4th with Phichit as 5th and Mila rounding off the team. 

All in all it had been an enjoyable and exciting week as the pack watched and cheered for the lieutenants placing easy bets back and forth, those evenings full of good food, partying and drinking as the highest pack members went toe to toe. That week had been fun and light full of laughter and humor, a breath of fresh air through the Bratva strengthening their friendships and pack bonds.

Yakov walked up the final flight of stairs to the floor where the highest ranking members lived. He turned left passed Mila’s and Phichit and Chris’s chambers stilling for a moment as he caught a light edge of something at the tip of his nose. Turning towards the scent he found himself right in front of Phichit and Chris’s chambers. He blinked for a moment as incense, wildflowers, cloves and honey feathered lightly over his nose from under the door. It was so faint but there was no mistaking that sharp sweetness of a spring heat. 

The Pakhan chuckled lightly before turning away. Chris always took 2 weeks off in the spring when his heats hit and it was rather amusing to Yakov as he wondered if Phichit would survive the blond. The Thai didn’t look like he could field an omega heat. But who knew, that delicate alpha had done nothing but surprise him ever since he had arrived. He wished Phichit the best with a smile and continued down the corridor to end up at the end of the hallway before Viktor’s door. 

He knocked firmly suddenly blinking again as he caught another faint whiff of something sweet. He blinked a second time and leaned in close to the door registering the very light, sharp sweet tang of omega heat and Viktor’s almost sparkling snowy evergreen and wild mint.

He laughed then a full rolling chuckle shaking his shoulders. When an unbonded omega cycled, his scent could drive every alpha within 100 yards of him crazy but a mated one would only affect his pair. Though Yakov remained unaffected he could still smell Yuuri’s jasmines and honeysuckles faint from behind the door. He wondered idly with another chuckle as he turned around if his son would make it out alive of his very first spring heat. A mate’s heat was an overwhelming force and a spring heat was a devastating one. He knew Viktor had never experienced it before and he laughed one more time with profound amusement.

The Pakhan moved to Otabek’s door across the hall, his lips already quirked up with humor. He took another deep breath, laughing again as he scented the air, Yuri’s milk and honey and Otabek’s sandalwood and rose were very faint, a gentle kick in his nose. It seemed like his lieutenants would be quite busy for a while. He turned on his heel and headed back down deciding to find his mate. They had both reached an age where those cycles no longer affected them but that didn’t bother him at all. He could still turn Lilia’s world upside down, her calla lilies and spring rain still strong enough and sharp enough to leave him delirious.

He grinned. He could almost taste her scent and he walked down all 4 flights of stairs to the large open kitchen. He looked at her for a moment, the soft morning light drifting in from the large open windows bathing her in a soft, pale yellow. The sun pulling auburn highlights from her dark hair and leaving her skin almost glowing. 

She was so beautiful, it was almost unreal and Yakov tugged her gently away from the dishes she was washing and pulled her into another room, the door closing quietly behind them. The faint scents of lilies, coffee, leather and spring rain swirling gently in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ahhhhhhnnnnggggggggggghhhhhhhhaaa” 

Yuri hissed, completely hoarse, his voice gone as Beka knotted him again. The alpha was still curled over his back, his mouth planted firmly on his bonding gland sucking and biting it with the force of his pleasure leaving deep bite marks on the blond’s sweaty, wet neck.

His entire back was covered in the same dark red bite marks proof of the alpha’s claim on him. The pain and pleasure swirling through him. He was on his hands and knees again, his cheek pressed against the blankets, his arms collapsed under him with the alpha trapped inside of his body. Yuri had no idea how many times they’d knotted, his ass felt completely numb, his dripping wet hole soft and so swollen it was deep shade of red, the backs of his thighs hot and tender from the constant slapping. 

His legs felt weak, only the alpha’s hands holding him in place kept him up on his knees when otherwise he would have collapsed to the bed already. His hips were sore from the vice like grip Otabek had on him and the never ending punching thrusts but all of that was faded and distant, so far away Yuri didn’t even register it. The omega was completely and totally gone under the endless rush of the alpha’s savage pleasure. Everything paled in comparison to the intoxicating satisfaction of his mate’s knot.

Every single move his alpha made sending fireworks along his nerve endings, that electric haze arcing through him. He couldn’t stop his moans, couldn’t stop his orgasms. He couldn’t do anything but accept those plowing hips that promised him his mate’s pups. It was a live wire under his skin, so intense was his happiness, so profound his satisfaction. There was no greater state of being other than being knotted to his pair. 

Beka’s cum pumping into his ass kept jerking orgasm after orgasm from the omega beneath him leaving Yuri as nothing but a mess of ecstasy. The crushing ache to take his pair easing under the gratification that was the hot, hard knot inside of him. He would take it, he would take that knot a thousand times until Beka filled him so much he had no choice but to bear his mate’s child. 

Otabek growled hoarsely as another long orgasm tapered off. He was completely soaked in sweat, his chest heaving as he tried to take a full breath, his whole body throbbing with exertion, his muscles were sore, his hips tired, his knot so tender it was hurting him but the exhausted alpha didn’t notice it. He couldn’t think passed the black fog in his head curling around his peripherals. He couldn’t see properly, the shafts of early morning sunlight from outside their windows leaving them in a pale relief. Otabek had no idea how many days they’d seen trapped in this madness. All he could feel was the omega beneath him, his mate’s heavy scent had driven him completely out of his mind.

Yuri was so ripe, so fertile, the omega’s honey and milk rich with vanilla continuously suffocating him, an endless inability to breathe. He took a shuddering panting gasping breath as his knot slipped out of the omega. Yuri’s body seized up, jerking with aftershocks. And that sweet, sweet scent faded a little around the edges of the room. The fog in their bedroom just starting to thin. The soft yellow glow from their windows falling over them and Otabek could finally see the omega. His vision beginning to sharpen a little, just enough to focus dimly on his mate. 

Otabek leaned back and for the first time in who knows how long changed their positions. He rolled his tired mate onto his back and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s bent thighs to pull the omega against him as he shoved his still hard cock back into the soaking wet ass of the man underneath him, slick and cum splashing out of him with the thrust, sticky everywhere between their bodies.There was so much of it, thick and slippery between their legs and against their bellies.

“Ahhhhhh…….aaaaaggghhhh” 

Beka moaned in pain and pleasure sliding all the way til the soft, red skin of his knot slipped into Yuri again. It was already growing against his abdomen for yet another time as he sought to breed his mate. He would give his omega a healthy, fat pup even if it killed him. He would see his pair full and round with his child. He had to. Yuri had begged him for it, had pleaded and seduced him for it. His desperate need gave Otabek no other choice. He had to please his mate. He would give anything, everything, the moon, the sun, the stars to give Yuri what he wanted. 

He started to pump his hips again slapping against the blond’s ass, only the hormones still rushing through him giving him the energy to do so. His arms were shaking with exhaustion but still he held Yuri fast against him. His hands leaving more finger shaped bruises along the length of the omega’s thighs.

Yuri threw his head back against the bed, that shaft piercing his throbbing insides. The constant, fast thrusting punching his sore ass. His eyes rolled back, his lashes fluttering rapidly as the hundredth no the thousandth orgasm ripped through his tender cock. The climax sending a rush of bright spots across his eyes as he felt that suffocating heat suddenly drop a notch in his nose, confusing him. 

He became dimly aware of the ache in his ass and even though he couldn’t quite open his eyes he registered, for the first time, that stabbing pistoning pain in his body, his back tensing tightly under the strain of taking his alpha again. He wasn’t really conscious, disoriented around the ripples of pleasure in his body despite that rough painful friction. Everything kept intensifying, a layer on top of a layer almost as if once Yuri had recognized that aching pain, it was no longer deniable.

His ass was completely numb but his hole was throbbing fiercely, the entrance to his body abused by Otabek’s rut. Regardless of the soreness rolling over his body, Yuri felt his toes curl up as Beka ripped another orgasm from him. His body seizing up under the strain. He barely registered that cloying heat heavy scent grow even lighter around them, no longer that crushing, suffocating madness. It left the omega drifting in and out of focus, finally, almost able to think.

He gave a loud, hoarse sob under that orgasm, a confusing, aching, painful satisfaction. Tears springing up in his closed eyes and tracking long wet trails down his flushed cheeks. He cried out again, the pain becoming almost too much to bear. Otabek’s black pupils contracted immediately, the brown returning to his eyes, his mind clearing vaguely as he registered that trembling, hissing voice. That black fog disappearing around the edges of his vision. Still drunk on Yuri, still high on that milk and honey, he couldn’t think at all but the one and only thing that could cut through his rut mad mind and catch his attention were his blond’s tears.

“Y…..y…mm...y...uri” 

He tried to speak, his own voice choppy, whispery and hoarse. It was almost gone as he leaned forward, his hips coming to a stop as a calm and strange anxiety suddenly caught in his throat. Still mostly instincts, the alpha leaned forward nuzzling the omega beneath him. He lapped at those tears, his hands finally releasing the blond’s thighs to slide under the younger man. He tugged Yuri to him and hugged him, pulling him snug against his chest. He kissed those tears away, licking at the blond’s cheeks. He was trembling all over, his body completely exhausted and yet his cock stayed hard. 

Nothing but disorienting instincts, he still forced himself to tug out of the blond, his eyebrows snapping together with nervous concern as Yuri gave a loud hiss, the sweet heat around them growing thinner and thinner. 

The alpha couldn't focus, he couldn’t think, his mind completely blank but still he tried to stop Yuri’s tears. He nuzzled into the omega’s nose lightly encouraging him to look at him. He pressed his body down along the blond’s to hug his mate tighter. He wrapped his arms fully and completely around him, his hard cock pressing firmly into Yuri’s stomach. After several nudging, nuzzling nose rubs, the blond cracked his eyes open hazily and he gave a great big sigh, that vanilla disappearing completely leaving the room light and airy again and finally, finally Otabek could breathe. 

He took a deep, shuddering breath before he kissed Yuri’s nose softly. His eyes still kind of blurry before he pressed a delicate kiss to his lips. The blond blinked blearily accepting that gentle kiss as he leaned into Otabek’s chest. They were completely out of it, still lost in that fog but it was fading, almost as if a wind blew through their room leaving the air free and clear. Yuri purred a soft, exhausted trill, his scent satisfied, satiated and warm as he felt all the tension ease out of him and he relaxed fully, Beka’s sandalwood and rose drifting around them, growing light as it returned to normal. 

He vaguely registered that hard cock against his belly and he moved an exhausted hand to it. He wrapped his sweaty fingers in a loose fist around that tender shaft and started to tug, rubbing his alpha, determined to satisfy his mate the way he had satisfied him. Otabek shivered both in pain and pleasure as Yuri jacked him off. His cock was so red, so sensitive from their mindless fucking but yet still, unbelievably, hard. He pressed his tired hips forward into that hot hand moaning softly, his voice cracking and almost gone.

The younger man tugged a little faster moving his other hand to gently knead Beka’s balls. He rolled them with his fingers as he leaned up to lick one of the alpha’s swollen, pronounced glands in his neck. Yuri kissed it then laved his tongue along it, relishing Otabek’s trembling body against him and around him as the alpha gasped into his blond hair. He moved closer and sucked lightly at that gland, sucking and releasing and sucking and releasing with pulses of his lips that matched the pulses of his hands. He could feel Beka’s shivering body all along his own, the strong arms wrapped around him trembling as his hand moved just a little faster, kneaded just a little more firmly.

Otabek’s body was shuddering uncontrollably, that hot mouth on his neck sending warmth down through his chest. It felt so good, his mate smelled so good as that deep pleasure collected within him. He was quite frankly unable to move at this point so he just buried his nose into Yuri’s sweaty hair and tightened his arms around the omega, his hips twitching back and forth as that hot hand moved faster.

“Ahhhh…...haaaa…..y…...y.u………..haaa” the alpha gasped with a whispering hiss, his voice deserting him completely as one last orgasm crested within him pooling between their bellies, his body jerking with aftershocks. The blond finally pulled back from that delicious gland in his mouth and moved to kiss his mate tiredly. He gave Beka one soft, long, slow kiss just pressing their lips together with exhausted affection.

Then Yuri blinked his long lashes once gazing softly into Otabek’s light brown eyes before closing his own completely and collapsing into sleep, his purrs vibrating in time to his mate’s deeper trilling. The alpha blinked slowly still trying to completely clear his gaze but unable to stay awake any longer he too fell asleep, his arms full of soft, satisfied milk and honey.


	9. Chapter 9

Viktor was so exhausted he felt faint as he rammed his hand back into his mate’s cum filled ass. He had fucked the brunette over and over alternating his fingers and his cock, fucking him and knotting him as they drowned under the omega’s spring heat. 

Yuuri had ridden him hard tying him deeply for another long, long while. Once Viktor felt himself slip out, he rolled them both over planting the omega face down on the bed. He pressed one hand wide into the flat of his back pushing his weight into it to hold Yuuri down as his free hand pulled the brunette’s hips back up. He shoved those three fingers back into him quickly. Yuuri’s sweet, husky voice going breathier. 

The omega was a moaning mess, the never ending, mind blowing arcs of pleasure leaving him powerless as his mate ravaged his body. He had long lost the ability to speak, long cracking moans tripping off his tongue as Viktor fucked him again and again and again. He would tease him with regular orgasms before shoving that knot into him and dragging out deeper, more powerful climaxes. The Russian continued to alternate for hours and hours, kissing his mouth, sucking on his tongue, and panting against his lips. 

Yuuri turned his face in the blankets slitting open one bleary eye to stare up at Viktor. Viktor was so fucking hot, his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat, his muscled chest heaving, a dark flush across his nose trailing down over his shoulders and chest. His blown eyes possessive and predatory. The alpha met his gaze as he slammed his hand into Yuuri curling those wicked fingers inside him again, watching that slitted amber eye fall closed another violent orgasm rocking his body.

Viktor had absolutely no idea how long they’d been doing this, he had barely noticed the changing light in the room as the sky moved from light to dark then light again to dark again to light once more. The days rolling into one another and the alpha could only continue to fuck the brunette. And so he did. It was a testament to just how much Viktor loved and craved his mate that Yuuri’s fertile scent almost seemed to trigger a pseudo-rut in him. It wasn’t that black fog in his head, that mindless, uncontrollable rutting but it was nonetheless a devastating reality for him that lust forcing him to grow hard over and over under Yuuri’s madness.

He thought vaguely it might be the morning of the third or fourth day but it was a dim and distant thought, Yuuri’s wildflowers flaring in his nose. He pulled another set of orgasms from his brunette before submitting his body to his mate’s tight, wet heat again. Plowing into him with force, he worked them both towards another earth shattering release. Sweat dripping into his eyes, he shoved a hand into his silver hair brushing his wet bangs back, his face reading endurance and exhaustion, a possessive, feral grin playing around his mouth with dark satisfaction. 

All this pleasure had left him sore and raw, his cock hurting with the constant friction but it paled in comparison to the savage need he had to satisfy his mate. He would not stop until Yuuri passed out. He would fuck his pair until the younger man couldn’t stand it anymore. He would endure this, he would show his omega that he and only he was his match.

He snapped his hips in deep in tandem to Yuuri’s ragged, breathless hiss to tie them together for yet another time. His tender, sensitive knot aching dully. The pain was a distant element in his mind, his release sending bright spots across his eyes. Regardless of how many times he enjoyed his mate’s body, he still couldn’t come to terms with that ecstasy. Every single time blowing him to pieces and this time was no different, his body folding forward over the omega’s back as his hips tugged firmly back and forth working them with his knot.

He laved his rough tongue over that deep bite mark he had left behind when they had bonded some months ago and he was filled with sheer gratification at seeing it red and bold on Yuuri’s neck. That mark that branded this man as his, that made it so that his brunette would never look at anyone else the way he looked at Viktor. 

Yuuri jerked violently as that knot settled into him, tying him into place with profound satisfaction. Nothing else gave him greater pleasure than his mate locked within him. That ecstasy blowing across his senses so powerfully the brunette was unable to hold on and with that deep pulsing release in his ass, he gave one last raspy gasp, his mind drifting away and dropping him into unconsciousness, simply unable to take his mate anymore.

Viktor’s body was shuddering under the strain of his climax, his long body shivering from his toes to his ears, his vision blurring with sparkling lights when his nose registered a sudden sharp drop in Yuuri’s fiery flowers. That heavy, heavy scent rippling around him as it started to fade. As though a wind blew through the room, the air felt suddenly cleaner, clearer and the alpha took what felt like his first full breath in days, that suffocating heat finally releasing him.

“....Y…...yuu......r….i?” 

Viktor whispered, his voice breathy, his words catching in his throat. He licked the omega’s neck a few times trying to catch his attention but the brunette was silent, a quiet purring rumble registering in his ear. The alpha leaned down, laying his head against Yuuri’s back, those trills vibrating under his cheek, lulling him, soothing him with relief.

The Russian laid against his mate’s back just listening to those soft purrs with contentment. A cloud of proud satiation laying over them like a blanket. His hips continued to pulse weakly, shallowly as he felt that rush dim, his long, long, long orgasm finally ending.

He pulled out with his own soft trill as he slowly fell to the side gathering his mate against his chest. He wrapped his long, shivering arms around the omega’s sweaty body and relaxed for the first time, fully and completely languid. He could barely feel his throbbing body, his sore muscles, his aching hips under that hazy afterglow. His wide, black pupils contracted slowly revealing his beautiful blue irises. His long, silver lashes fluttered against his cheeks and he gave up falling into unconsciousness, his comforting purrs low in his chest vibrating against Yuuri and his own soft trills.


	10. Chapter 10

Otabek’s thick black lashes fluttered under the warm afternoon glow from their windows, his stomach growling loudly with hunger. His mouth felt dry and his eyes felt gritty. He blinked slowly trying to get his bearings. His head was throbbing against his temples. He blinked again trying to see past the mists of sleep when something registered in his nose.

A soft, light honey and milk tickled his senses. Despite the haze in his head he smiled recognizing his mate. Dimly, he started to wake up as he took stock of himself. His entire body was sore, like he’d been hit with a hammer, every muscle he had aching. His back hurt, his hips hurt, his hands hurt, his arms hurt, even his neck and shoulders and the alpha blinked a few more times.

He shook his head lightly as he tried to get a handle on things. What the hell had happened last night? Why did he feel like he’d gotten into a fight? He searched his memory as he tried to remember. He and Viktor had gone to Moscow, then they took the Sapsan train. He must have just gotten home. He glanced at the windows noticing the afternoon light. Maybe he had fallen asleep? He felt a little uncomfortable, his head vaguely confused as he looked around, their bedroom looking the same as it always did. The light beige walls, the dark brown carpet under a fluffy new teal rug, the piles and piles of bright, colorful blankets and pillows.

He dropped his eyes to the warm, sleeping ball in his arms with a smile, the familiar comfort easing the disorienting state he found himself in. He lifted his hand from around the blond’s waist wincing as his muscles protested. He paused for a moment as he noticed his fingers were trembling. He narrowed his eyes, more confusion pooling uncomfortably in his chest. 

_What the hell happened last night? Did I get into a fight?_

He wracked his mind trying to think if he and Viktor had ended up in a brawl of some kind. The aching in his body feeling quite similar to several bar fights he had landed himself in. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to remember passed that taxi ride they took. He closed his eyes and thought with effort. He remembered getting home, climbing the flights of stairs. 

_“Be….ahhh….kaaaa…..I’m…..so….ahhhh haaa….rry…..come…haaa….come.....back…..”_

He whipped his head around with a snap as he remembered Yuri’s sobbing voice. He looked down at his mate trying desperately to remember what had happened after that. Ignoring his aching body, he sat up easing Yuri over to look at him, worry wrinkling his eyebrows.

He trailed his eyes over the blond’s sleeping face just about to breathe a sigh of relief when he caught sight of a deep, red bite mark on the omega’s neck. He yanked the blanket back, his eyes widening as panic threaded its way through his chest. 

Yuri was covered in these vivid, red marks. They were everywhere, on his neck, his shoulder, his nipple, his side, his hip, his thigh, his calf sprinkled here and there with pink and purple bruises, everything so bold against his pale skin. Beka swallowed with a lump in his throat as he lifted a shaking hand to one of those swollen marks.

_Oh no, fuck no_

He swallowed again, his adam’s apple bobbing as a terrifying thought crept over him. He couldn’t remember last night. The only times he blacked out was after stupid nights of drinking or during his ruts. 

_F…..fu….ck_

Otabek jerked back falling out of the bed, his scent cold with horror as he realized what he had just done. He took a shivering breath as he looked at Yuri again. His beautiful omega looked so awful covered in those horrible marks and he cursed at himself. He cursed his weakness, cursed his ruts, cursed every single part of himself that would do that, that could do that to his mate. He was the lowest piece of shit. How could he have subjected Yuri to his rut mad fucking?

Otabek heaved himself to his feet on weak legs as he turned to leave. He had no right to be here. He had no right at all to stand next to his mate after doing what he had done. But he couldn’t make himself move, he couldn’t force himself to walk out of that room, couldn’t take a single step away from his pair. After a moment, he pushed himself back to the far wall and sagged against it falling down to sit as far away from Yuri as he could get without leaving the room, and he dropped his head into his hands with powerful shame.

~*~

Yuri blinked jostled by something. He felt the bed shake under him and blinked again hazily. He looked around blearily trying to figure out up from down, his hand moving next to him as he sought out his mate.

Realizing Beka wasn’t in bed next to him, he blinked again, his lashes fluttering rapidly as his sight cleared completely. The first thing he registered was his profound satiation. His entire being was warm with a deep sort of contentment. He was completely satisfied, his body suffused with that languid glow that came after Beka had loved him well. 

He shifted in their nest and the next thing he registered was the soft edge of pain. He was so sore everywhere, everything ached. His body was tender and his muscles felt weak. He blinked again taking a deep breath and even though his body was hurting it wasn’t debilitating. It wasn’t some horrible pain, awful enough to leave him cursing. He was just sore, an aching yet deeply satisfying soreness. 

He was almost purring under that feeling as he sat up wincing as his hips complained. He looked around wondering where his mate was since there was no way Otabek wasn’t around. The only one who could leave him with this wonderful feeling of gratification was his Beka.

The blond looked around the room immediately spying his pair against the far wall. Beka was hunched down his head buried in his hands, his soft sandalwood and rose bitter with anger and regret. Yuri blinked again as he slipped from the bed with concern.

_What the hell is he doing all the way over there?_

He took an unsteady step towards the alpha when Otabek barked, his hoarse voice cracking.

“DON’T! DON’T COME NEAR ME!”

Yuri tilted his head, confused. They had had such amazing, mind blowing sex so why the hell was he so bent out of shape? The blond cocked an eyebrow and took one step and then another marching towards his mate. 

“What the hell Beka?” He tried to speak, his voice coming out as a dry rasp.

“I’m….I’m…..sorry…..” The alpha whispered, his head still buried in his hands. He was curled in on himself, his hands almost touching his folded legs. His voice was a soft tremble as his scent swelled with bitter shame.

“What are you sorry for?” Yuri asked looking down at the huddled ball of his mate.

“I…..you…..look at you!” Beka spoke angrily into his hands and Yuri knelt down in front of him ignoring his protesting legs. He slipped his hand under the alpha’s chin and pulled, lifting the Kazakh’s face.

“N….no…..” Beka whispered with a sob in his voice but Yuri just continued to pull until the alpha was looking at him. He looked about to cry, his eyes red as he met the omega’s gaze. The blond leaned forward and wrapped his tired arms about his mate suffusing Beka with his honey and milk, so full of satisfaction, so warm with love.

The omega pulled Otabek against his chest, his voice vibrating against the alpha’s cheek. 

“Beka….I love you. I love the sex we just had….look at me stupid, I’m not dying. I’m not bleeding, nothing’s broken. I’m just a little sore.”

“You….you’re not…..look at you, you’re….you’re covered in marks.” Beka mumbled into Yuri’s chest.

“So? I was in heat. I needed you Beka, I need you now. Don’t be like this. I didn’t know I could trigger your rut but now we know.”

Yuri rested his chin on Otabek’s head, his soft, sweet scent filling the Kazakh’s nose with happiness and the glow of the omega’s satisfaction.

“That was like the hottest sex ever stupid so stop being so freaking gloomy.” 

“But…...but….”

“Shhh”

Yuri lifted his Beka’s face and pressed a little kiss to the edge of his nose. And then he did it again staring straight into the alpha’s beautiful brown eyes. He smiled a little before he left another little kiss on the very tip. He did it one last time before he moved to press the next one to his mouth instead. 

“Come on, _maxabbat_ we need a shower and I’m fucking starving” 

He pulled Otabek up and clasped his hand in his tugging the alpha after him. The strong and wildly intimidating 1st lieutenant trailing after him like a little puppy. They took a long, hot shower gently washing each other with affectionate nuzzling kisses and a few hisses. They rubbed soothing salves over every mark on Yuri’s body and over all the swollen scratch marks on Otabek’s caramel skin before they dressed in large, baggy hoodies and soft comfortable sweatpants.

And even though Otabek still felt kind of horrible, the omega’s comforting scent and the sight of him wearing his old oversized Kazakh sweater pulled a smile from his lips nonetheless. They walked down the 4 flights of stairs holding hands, so close together their shoulders kept touching.

~*~

Yakov looked up from his newspaper. He was sitting on a comfy stool that sat against the marble bar that ran around the edge of the kitchen as he caught the subdued scents of milk, rose, sandalwood and honey. He flicked his eyes over just as the pair appeared from around the corner. They looked absolutely exhausted, they had dark circles under their eyes, their steps slow as they walked into the large open kitchen. 

Otabek nodded to the Pakhan too tired to feel embarrassed before he greeted Lilia. She turned to look at them with a happy spark in her content scent as she continued to knead the dough in her hands. She was clearly in a good mood since the counters were lined with trays and trays of cookies, muffins, brownies and biscuits.

“Been a while” She grinned at them, humor jumping in her scent as she bit back a laugh. They looked like they’d been through hell or a spring cycle and the older omega glanced to Yakov with a smile on her lips. The Pakhan grinned right back as he sipped his coffee trying his best not to laugh. 

His 1st lieutenant had the grace to blush under their teasing grins as he pulled on a red polka-dot apron looting around the kitchen. He couldn’t do anything about what had happened so he just busied himself with preparing their breakfast. He didn’t really care that it was 3 in the afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri felt his awareness roll over him slowly, the afterglow of his mate’s lovemaking sliding up from his toes, over his calves, up his thighs to brush over his belly. That languid warmth pooling in his chest. He felt so well used, so well loved he couldn’t stop the purrs in his chest. He shifted in their nest dimly noticing a warm body against him. With his eyes still closed, he lifted a hand to card it through Viktor’s hair.

The alpha was cuddled up on his chest, his nose buried in his neck, his trilling deep and soft with his sleep. The omega smiled fondly as he opened his eyes slowly. He took a deep breath of his mate’s snowy mountain evergreen and wild mint as he started to take stock of himself. He cleared his eyes with effort blinking as that soft silver mane came into focus, those thick locks feathering his cheek and tickling his nose. 

The next thing he noticed was a little less pleasant. His body felt heavy, his muscles aching. His hole was throbbing and sore. He felt sore from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears but it was nonetheless a gratifying soreness. He felt thoroughly and completely satiated, his entire being wrapped in that warm, lethargic glow. A glow that left him almost giddy. He wondered distantly how Viktor could sleep since his purrs were so very loud around them. 

He leaned his head down and pressed a gentle kiss into the alpha’s hair, his smile growing wider as he felt his mate shift, his deep trills stopping for moment before starting again just a little bit louder. 

Yuuri shifted a little wincing as his body protested the motion but there was one completely undeniable fact that made him unable to settle back down. He was absolutely starving and as if in response, his stomach gave a loud growl. The brunette ran his hands over Viktor’s back, rubbing gently as he coaxed his mate awake. He nuzzled his nose into the alpha’s hair nudging softly. If he was hungry, Viktor was probably dying. The alpha ate easily three times what he did and Yuuri wondered briefly how many days it had been since they’d last eaten.

His heats were normally 3 days then he’d sleep it all off for about a day but he’d never had a partner for one before so who knew how long it had been this time. From his highschool health class, he knew that a rutting pair would have shorter cycles but from what he could remember Viktor didn’t seem like he had rutted, he had stayed in control drowning Yuuri in pleasure the entire time. Yuuri flushed with memories before shaking his head lightly trying to banish his blush.

“Viktor” 

The omega whispered softly, unable to really speak since his voice had deserted him sometime last night as he continued rubbing the alpha’s broad back pausing as that blush returned to his cheeks his fingers tracking several long raised scratch marks. He couldn’t see them but he could feel them all over the alpha’s skin, long ones and short ones still warm to the touch and lightly raised against the pads of his fingers.

“Viktor” Yuuri called again, his whispering voice a little louder as he pushed his nose insistently into his mate’s hair, nudging firmly, his hands moving in broad passes drifting over the alpha’s warm skin.

Viktor for his part was pretty much dead, his head pillowed on Yuuri’s shoulder. He slept so deeply that when Yuuri’s voice caressed his ear, he thought he was dreaming. He shifted a little as though to hear that voice again. 

He was surrounded by an endless darkness; he felt heavy, every muscle, every inch of his body was worn out, truly exhausted. He couldn’t seem to pull himself out of that murky, unconscious state even as he grasped at the gentle voice that called his name.

He shifted again straining to catch that soft, soft voice that whispered against the edges of his consciousness. He knew that voice, he knew those rounded vowels, he knew those red lips that spoke with that delicate accent. He heard it again, that voice he knew so well, and he tried to reach out to it, reaching and reaching.

He wanted to catch hold of that soft, sweet voice and suddenly he blinked, his silver lashes parting just a hair before he blinked again. The orange afternoon sunlight not even registering in his sleep addled mind before he closed those long, long lashes again, warm in the comforting arms and scent of his mate. 

“Viktor”

He heard that voice again, his lashes trembling for a moment before he blinked once again, this time with a little more awareness. The first thing he noticed was Yuuri’s wildflowers, those jasmines and honeysuckles a delicate perfume in his nose, so light and airy. He snuggled down into the arms that held him, pleased at the satiation surrounding them, that scent so full of contentment and affection and a languid satisfaction. His eyes started to close again when he dimly noticed a throbbing ache in his back right at the base of his spine. 

He blinked again, a little frown between his elegant eyebrows. He was so, so out of it and that ache faded as sleep pulled him under. He was drifting, drowsy and weightless, unable to shake that exhaustion. He was almost asleep again when he felt a firm nose in his hair. He felt it nudge him and nuzzle him insistently and he cracked his eyes open their bedroom wall coming blearily into view.

He lay still in this profound haze, unable to move. And now he felt like lead, weighed down. His senses felt clogged; he couldn’t see very clearly, couldn’t hear properly; he couldn’t even really feel his own body. He felt disconnected; foggy.

“Viktor” 

The alpha blinked twice, the wall in front of him becoming clearer and clearer as that misty cloud fell from his sight. He inhaled a long slow sigh, his whole body rising with his breath and lifted his head. He shook his head once, hard, his ears almost popping and suddenly he could hear again.

He could hear Yuuri’s trilling, rumbling purrs and he turned focusing on the man underneath him. Viktor stared for a moment, his lashing fluttering up and down as he blinked again trying to connect himself, trying to piece himself back together. He laid there, his body flat over Yuuri’s, his head turned as he met those soft brown eyes.

He stared and stared, gazing at those eyes that gazed back at him.

“Hey” 

Yuuri whispered, a quirky, silly smile playing around his mouth. He looked up at his mate’s face and almost laughed. Viktor looked so out of it, a blank, dazed expression on his face and Yuuri couldn’t help it. He leaned up and kissed those swollen lips. He kissed them once, then twice, a third time then a fourth.

He peppered the alpha with soft little kisses, nuzzling his nose as he encouraged Viktor to wake up. After a few hundred kisses, Viktor took another long shuddering breath and ducked his head for a moment. He shook it a few times before lifting himself off the omega. He moved slowly up to sit on his knees gingerly as he was suddenly and immediately awake.

Several things registered at once, Yuuri’s scent was light and sweet, warm with unadulterated satisfaction, the light from the windows was low most likely from the afternoon sun, he was absolutely starving, his skin felt itchy cum and slick crusty everywhere and everything from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears hurt. His body felt like he’d been pummeled with a crowbar. Every single muscle he had was aching. Despite all that, he took another shuddering breath and his wild evergreen and snowy mountain mint spread out around them with pride as he realized Yuuri was satiated.

He could smell the rich pleased scent rolling off the omega in waves, it filled his nose, sparkling around the edges of his senses and he looked over meeting Yuuri’s gaze again as the brunette waited for him to get his bearings.

Their eyes met then and they looked at each other. The Russian stared into those beautiful brown eyes that glowed amber, profoundly satisfied; they were warm with the effects of their pleasures. Viktor grinned suddenly, his scent swirling and rippling around them with so much pride and love, contentment and his own searing satisfaction.

“Hey” he whispered back, his voice raspy. 

“How you feeling?” 

“Sore” Yuuri laughed, “sore and amazing.” 

“You were amazing…”

Viktor laughed at that as he leaned forward and kissed those dusty red lips. 

“No _moya lyubov_ , you are amazing”

Yuuri smiled against that talented mouth before he pushed lightly at the alpha’s chest.

“I’m starving, come on” The brunette slipped from the chaos of their nest wincing as his body reminded him of their wild night. He stumbled for a moment, Viktor’s hand snapping out to catch him. 

“Are you ok?” He asked worriedly but Yuuri just laughed at him almost drunk on his happiness. 

“I’ll wash your back if you’ll wash mine” 

He smiled a flirty little grin at his mate as he tugged the bemused alpha along with him. Viktor felt a quirky smile spread across his lips as he let the brunette pull him towards their bathroom. He wasn’t quite sure how he did it, but he had survived Yuuri’s spring heat and even though his body was sore and aching, he was pleased, so very pleased and proud to have satisfied his mate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.....I love this chapter.......I really do <3

“Babe, I’ll carry you” 

Chris whispered worriedly, his voice completely gone as he and Phichit stepped out of their rooms. The petite alpha almost stumbling into the hallway. He shook his head with a proud, exhausted grin on his face, long trails of love bites and pink and purple petals along the sides of his neck. 

“I’m alright, just tired. _Thī̀rạk_ , you kicked my ass” 

Phichit laughed, his whispery voice raspy and hoarse as he threaded his fingers through Chris’s.

“I’m so hungry, I’m gonna die” 

The Thai laughed again, his warm bubbly laughter making the tall, leggy blond grin back at him, holding the hand in his tight.

“You were so hot _mon amour_ , I almost lost my mind” 

Chris winked at him as they walked slowly down the stairs keeping pace with each other as they headed towards the huge Bratva kitchen on the first floor.

“Chris…” 

Phichit stopped on the steps tugging the blond down to him. He laid a soft kiss on his mate’s lips, nipping it lightly when he leaned back.

“I did lose my mind...” 

He spoke in all seriousness, his eyes twinkling with happiness. His heart was so full of love, his scent so full of pride that he had been able to please his mate. Chris’s spring heat had almost killed him, the blond had been so wild, so lewd; his scent driving him absolutely mad that it was a wonder Phichit had made it out alive. His body and his head throbbed with exhaustion but it all paled in comparison to the pure, unadulterated happiness he felt; he felt almost high with it, Chris’s wildflowers sparkling in his nose.

He laughed for no reason at all and moved to tug the blond down the stairs when his eye caught on the landing above them. 

“Hey guys” 

He called with his hoarse, raspy voice to Yuuri and Viktor as the pair smiled down at him. 

“Hey” 

They whispered back, both of their breathy voices sending pink blushes across their faces. They smiled sheepishly at Phichit and Chris walking down to meet them on the stairs. They were also holding hands. It was funny really, as soon as Chris and Phichit had seen Yuuri’s and Viktor’s blushes, their own cheeks flushed pink and they all stared at each other for a moment before they laughed.

They grinned at each other, embarrassed and happy before following the mouthwatering smells of bacon and eggs, coffee and maple syrup that wafted up the stairs. 

~*~

Lilia pulled another pan from the oven sliding the hot chocolate chip cookies onto a plate as she slipped around Otabek. The serious and generally scary alpha was gingerly moving around the kitchen cooking up a feast. There was easily enough food for 15 people at least. He had four frying pans going with piles of bacon, links of sausage, dozens of eggs and a huge stack of pancakes scattered along the counter. Next to him a toaster popped out another set of white toast and the coffee machine gurgled as it brewed a fresh pot. He deftly snapped his wrist flipping the eggs skillfully as he continued to make breakfast at 4 in the afternoon.

His mate sat on a bar stool around the large marble island that stood in the center of the kitchen, and whether he was aware of it or not, Yuri’s green eyes followed Beka’s every move. His normally sharp and sarcastic gaze, soft and sweet. He sat lightly at the edge of his seat leaning his elbows forward on the stone top, his chin resting in his hands. His butt not quite touching his chair. 

There was something almost magical about watching Beka cook breakfast in that red polka-dot apron and Yuri couldn’t for the life of him stop staring. Across from them, Yakov watched the scene from over his newspaper with intense amusement trying desperately not to laugh. The 2 most feared lieutenants in his Bratva were acting like lovesick puppies in his kitchen and it was almost painful to keep his chuckles to himself. 

He and Lilia kept exchanging grins, their scents rich with humor. He thought it endlessly funny even as his eyes kept wandering back to his mate. They had spent a few intimate hours as well and he was beyond pleased to see her baking and baking and baking. 

No one knew this about Lilia Baranovskaya, the prim and proper former prima ballerina, but she baked when she was happy and her pleased and content scent left him pleased and content as well. Yakov turned a page of his newspaper mindlessly, in all honesty he hadn't read a single word of it, as 4 new scents drifted into the kitchen.

He turned his head to see Chris and Phichit followed by Viktor and Yuuri, almost hurting himself as he fought to keep from laughing. They looked horrible. And they looked happy. They walked with delicate steps as if everything hurt with pale faces and dark purple circles under their eyes but their scents were soft and light, a rich sort of happiness almost sparkling in the air. 

Yakov quirked an eyebrow with another bought of amusement. It seemed both Viktor and Phichit had survived their mates even if they did look like a strong wind would knock them both flat. Viktor was stiff and slow and Phichit’s vivid love bites trailed up and down his neck above the collar of his sweater. They were all in loose, baggy clothing and the Pakhan observed with humor that Yuri wasn’t the only one in his mate’s clothes. Yuuri had Viktor’s old Russia cotton jacket and Phichit had Chris’s Suisse one, the oversized clothes making the domestic scene all the sweeter. 

Yuuri and Chris both glanced at him with polite nods before moving to slip onto the stools next to Yuri. It was comical how they both moved carefully, situating themselves forward sitting on the edges, their butts off their seats in mirror images of each other. And Yakov swallowed another chuckle. He was literally almost in pain holding back all the laughter in his belly. 

The alphas looked to him as well with their own respectful nods as they stepped forward towards Otabek intending to help with all the plates and plates of food. 

“Hey” 

Viktor and Phichit spoke to Beka, their voices whispery and rough and the Kazakh jerked in surprise almost dropping the frying pan. He looked over to Phichit and Viktor and smiled a little awkwardly.

"He--y"

His raspy, breathy voice cracked and Otabek Altin, ever reserved and serious, flushed a deep, scarlet red. A color no one had ever seen on Beka's face before.

And the pair of alphas stared at him for a second in shocked silence before bright pink blushes bloomed on their cheeks trailing all the way up to the tips of their ears, their faces warm and so very red and Yakov just couldn’t help it anymore. 

He laughed and laughed and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!! It's done! So this isn't actually a story, it's mostly just my version of heats and ruts lol. Which is why the chapters are pretty short. I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> And OOF at all the sex, man after a while I was lowkey freaking out like is this repetitive? is it too much? should I get someone to read over this first? I feel like maybe....this is maybe too much sex....but then I was like meh whatever, sex it is XD 
> 
> Side note....I felt kinda bad about Viktor’s ruts so in my mind lol Yuuri will convince Viktor to eventually spend his ruts with him and since he is so in love with the brunette he won’t hurt him the way he did with the previous ones. Also his previous omegas weren’t in heat so their bodies weren’t able to handle a rut which is why they ended up hurt. Viktor isn’t actually horrible. He’s just like Otabek. And he will absolutely trigger Yuuri's heat lol  
> 
> 
> Btw guys I have a twitter if anyone wants to come say hi lol I love geeking out about mdzs and yoi :)  
>  Check out Brie (@brieeze01): https://twitter.com/brieeze01?s=09
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, I'd love your comments, kudos, tips, feedback or whatever :)
> 
> <3


End file.
